Sensaciones
by One Dark love
Summary: De cómo Sherlock narra todos y cada uno de los más extraños y desconocidos síntomas que haya tenido, todos ellos, producidos por un acontecimiento que cambia todo lo que piensa del mundo y de él mismo. OMEGA!VERSE Johnlock! [Categoría M por precaución]
1. Un vacío en el pecho

_Aquí vamos. La primera vez en todos mis años de escritora que escribo algo tan serio y honesto –Si por honesto te refieres a fantasioso ¬.¬ –. Y sí, un día desperté y me dije a mí misma: ¿Por qué no explorar otros campos? De esa manera es como ha nacido mi primer Johnlock en donde mis personajes son nada más y nada menos que nuestro amado RDJ y el querido JL (Robert Downey Jr. Y Jude Law) –Que serán sometidos a una realidad ficticia por mí –solo para que se den una idea más o menos de la dinámica que vamos a llevar con ellos._

 _Otra cosita, yo publico de una forma un poco desesperada y en momentos me dan lagunas mentales en donde no me saca ni el mismo Sherlock Holmes así que, piedad._

 _Algo más que debo agregar: yo modifiqué toda la historia, londinense, mundial y universal –no en gran medida –para que esto saliera bien así que no me vengan con reclamos de realismo exagerado cómo: hey! Idiota! Que la lluvia no es rosita!_

 _Quise hacer este fic más que nada porque, me di cuenta, triste y dolorosamente, que no hay muchos fics largos de esta pareja –No en español –y me dije ¡Es salvable, joder! Y aquí me encuentro, aportando mi granito de arena porque no mucha gente lee en inglés –lo digo por mí, que soy un fregado asco para eso –y me dije ¡Por mi analfabetismo y mi casi completa ignorancia hacia otro idioma! Así que aquí estamos, intentando resucitar el Jonhlock de 2009 :3_

 _Con mi testamentalmente larga nota antes de lectura les recuerdo que esto es un Omega!verse por lo que podrían existir cosillas por allí que no sean muy…normales – Vamos! Todos amamos a los Omegas! ¿Solo yo? Ok…-_

 _Sin más por el momento, comencemos con el fic narrado por Sherlock, nuestro detective consultor favorito._

* * *

 _Un vacío en el pecho_

* * *

Sentía un hueco profundo en el lado izquierdo del pecho, una sensación de desazón, tal vez. La minuciosa observación, completa –y al mismo tiempo vana –que le daba a los objetos –tales como delgadas astillas de madera que resaltaban ligeramente sobre algún mueble o algún ocasional insecto –delataba cuan perdida estaba mi concentración, tan lejana y ausente del pasado, del ahora, incluso del después…con mayor fuerza del después.

Momentos y resquicios de los recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fueron experiencias se colaban por mi mente como si intentasen distraer mis sentidos y aunque el pensar y analizar cada fragmento me resultaba una función tan básica como lo era el respirar me resultó siempre –desde que el sentir comenzó –imposible poder llegar a algo en concreto, el solo hecho de prestar atención sin permitirme divagar era inconcebible.

No encontraba esa viveza en mi interior y el vacío se expandía…es incomprensible, por más que lo pienso no he podido encontrar una solución a esta ecuación tan compleja. Observar ya no fue suficiente y supe entonces que en algún momento debí haberlo esperado, haber sabido que algo así sucedería si continuaba caminando el mismo camino que yo mismo forjé pero ahora no existe un _hubiera_ ni siquiera un _tal vez_ ; un desperdicio de tiempo, eso sería, entrar en un círculo vicioso de que todas las mentes han sido presa alguna vez, el juego imparable de pensar en las posibilidades infinitas y lejanas de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue…

Pero, ¿Acaso no era un desperdicio de tiempo ya? Pensando en lo que estaba sucediendo, tan rígido sobre el incómodo sofá, imposibilitado de poder controlar uno solo de mis músculos corporales y siendo verdaderamente honestos, sin tener deseos de intentar hacerlo. Más hundido estaba en intentar descifrar este complejo código que eran las inexploradas sensaciones que era imposible realizar ademán alguno por mover nada más que mis labios, que expulsaban el cálido vaho oscuro del tabaco.

Uno, dos, tres… Uno, dos, tres… Mi corazón palpitaba de una manera extrañamente irregular para el reposo constante que había estado manteniendo hasta el momento. Mi análisis de la situación confirmó mis sospechas más recientes, y eso era que tal vez dentro de mi pecho no había absolutamente nada; metafóricamente hablando, ya que de manera literal mi corazón saltaba oculto detrás de mis costillas, acompañado de los distintos órganos internos…

Uno, dos, tres toques en repetidas ocasiones, sumado a las anteriores sucesiones, era el número de veces que –pudiera jurar –había escuchado constantemente detrás de mi cabeza un repiqueteo, quizá en toque de un par de dedos golpeando contra los alborotados cabellos que cubrían mi nuca. No lo supe con certeza, no prestaba atención hasta que una voz llegó a mis oídos.

-Debería moverse de allí, lleva horas mirando la pared –La señora Hudson sonaba mucho menos desdeñosa de lo que yo pudiera recordar y lejos de ser reconfortante me agobiaba-

Ni siquiera pude escuchar sus pasos o saber –como antaño –de antemano de quien se trataba o siquiera pude percatarme de una presencia extra, además de la del perro que me acompañaba recostado a mi lado, durmiendo apaciblemente, ajeno a todo el lío que la taquicardia repentina llevaba a mi cabeza.

-Proporciona ciertamente una buena estimulación a mi persona, _nanny_ –Mascullé por educación, realmente quería estar solo un poco más, reflexionar, por lo menos intentar hacerlo-

-Él llegará pronto –Aquella mujer parecía haber entrado en mi cabeza y leído mis cavilaciones como si pudiera hurgar mis pensamientos-

Quizá estaba siendo yo demasiado transparente que incluso la distraída casera podía leerme, eso, ¿Por qué no decirlo? Golpeó mi orgullo. He de admitir que me esperaba algo mejor de mi parte, tengo expectativas muy elevadas de mi persona y para mí fue difícil aceptar que efectivamente la situación llegaba a sobrepasarme.

Probablemente habré pasado tanto tiempo en silencio que la señora Hudson terminó por retirarse pues al volver la mirada me encontraba solo de nuevo…bueno, Gladstone estaba conmigo, pobre perro…le he envenenado tantas veces…

 _¡Se acabó! Esto terminará por matarme_ , me dije entonces. De un solo salto me puse de pie, decidiendo que no iba a morir de aburrimiento sobre el sofá, y que no iba a transformarme en una persona completamente distinta a lo que soy, aunque la naturaleza instintiva dicte perfectamente, y de manera condescendiente, lo contrario.

Avancé por el piso de madera hasta encaminarme a la salida, tomé el pomo entre mis manos, decidido a que por esa noche, sí, era de noche, iría a buscar un nuevo pasatiempo, quizá un buen vaso de algún fuerte alcohol que me dejase dormir sin agobios toda una noche, o una calada al mejor tabaco que pudiera colarle a mi pipa.

El mundo de pensamientos que en ese entonces levanté cayeron de golpe como si de simples naipes se tratase, siendo azotados por las ráfagas violentas de un furioso viento: frente a mí, y adelantándose a mis movimientos, entraba nada menos que mi queridísimo compañero de piso y aventuras; con notables centímetros más de altura, porte recto, mirada infranqueable y al mismo tiempo amable, las prendas de vestir con ligeras arrugas por la zona de los antebrazos, la usualmente pulcra camisa un tanto desacomodada en la zona del cuello y las bocamangas de la oscura gabardina impregnadas con un toque blancuzco que las empapaba muy escasa y ligeramente. Sus zapatos de vestir revelaban vestigios de polvo de barro seco, y encima de su piel y vestimenta se develaba un aroma sutil y dulzón perteneciente a un perfume femenino.

No conforme con ello, el ya dulce aroma se volvía empalagoso debido a la sutil –pero no por ello menos escandalosa –esencia de una casta destacada entre las otras dos _categorías_ que se conocían.

No lo supe en ese entonces, quizá mi mirada se enfrió, quizá solo era el modo usual en que yo le veía, a él y a todos, levanté mis ojos castaños hasta los celestes, perlados de muy suaves toques zafiro, y no pude evitar retroceder un paso. Había estado con _ella,_ Mary Morstan.

¿Cómo ignorarlo?

No lo decía yo realmente, lo decía una muy molesta y fastidiosa vocecilla detrás de mi cabeza, que me pedía dos _píldoras_ …

-Qué hora más inadecuada de volver a casa, mi querido Watson –Elevé ligeramente el mentón, sin retirar los ojos de encima de las orbes azulosas-

Mis labios se habían movido por cuenta propia, y sobre ellos una mueca de hastío se reflejó muy escasamente al percibir el aroma barato de perfume de dama encima de él. Los latidos de mi congelado corazón bombearon a un son ya en demasía conocido. Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres…

Simplemente giró los ojos en notable fastidio y entonces de nuevo el palpitar dentro de mi pecho sustituía cualquier especie de vórtice imaginario que pudiese crear mi aburrida mente: _Un, dos, tres…_

Demasiado lento y anormal.

Lo supe, estaba aburrido, una brillante mente en desuso es un arma contra uno mismo si no se sabe utilizar y la mía era la más peligrosa de todas, si me fuese permitido alardear.

Cruzó a un lado mío, obligándome a apartarme de la entrada de la casa ¿Cómo no decirlo antes si yo iba de salida? Una delicada curva en una de las comisuras de mis labios se formó sin que lo notase, me acerqué a donde él caminaba, dispuesto a sentarse en la sala a descansar –Cómo hacíamos cada noche –cada uno sobre un sofá, frente a la chimenea.

-Ni se te ocurra, Holmes –Refunfuñó colocando la cabeza contra el respaldo, cerrando apaciblemente los ojos-

¿No a qué? Me pregunté entrecerrando los ojos en un movimiento lento, donde a pasos apacibles avancé hasta tomar lugar en el sillón individual, con la mirada fija sobre su relajada y alta figura.

Yo de ninguna manera iba a reprocharle cosa alguna…no a menos que lograse –si es prudente destacar que siempre lo hacía –acallar la voz de la cordura en mis profundos razonamientos.

-Perdimos las entradas para la obra –Comenté con una sensación extraña arremolinándose dentro de lo que en su momento fue un hueco en mi pecho-

Le vi volviendo el rostro a donde me encontraba, aparentando desinterés, pude notar sus grandes orbes azules ampliándose mientras yo recostaba mi brazo sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón individual en que me encontraba, colocando de forma estratégica mis dedos sobre mis delgados labios.

-¿Eso era hoy? –Su voz dudosa llegó a mis oídos, acompañada de la mueca de desconcierto en su semblante-

Él lo ignoraba, por supuesto; demasiado enfrascado en encantar a la _bella_ dama de rizos dorados como para encontrar significativo algo tan cotidiano entre nosotros.

Entrecerré los ojos, con la mirada al frente, una irónica mueca cruzó mis labios, abofeteándome a mí mismo con un golpe de ridícula venganza: ¿Era así como se sentían sus palabras saliendo de mi boca? Debía ser cierto entonces el incipiente resquicio de cólera que brotaba en el abdomen a penas escuchar tal barbaridad.

Que desatento, me dije, pero ¿Qué más daba? No eran más que _simples sensaciones._ Volví los ojos a su persona y carraspee, asintiendo ligeramente, yo no estaba en ese entonces para hacerle reproches o reclamar algo.

Que ridículo el reciente asomo de empatía.

-Oh, por supuesto que fue entretenido –Asentí milimétricamente con una sonrisa apretada en los labios, que tensaba ambos en una línea delgada y forzada –no tanto como debió haber sido visitar a _esa_ mujer…

Inevitablemente la voz sonó a un reclamo mal oculto, recuerdo haberle visto virar los ojos y cómo su semblante cambiaba a uno ya conocido, uno de cansancio y reproche.

-Mary –Corrigió en un intento de no exasperarse conmigo a su lado-

-… _Ella_ …fue una noche entretenida ¿No, mi querido Watson? –Enarqué una ceja-

Seguidamente y de un salto, me puse de pie, sintiendo el repiqueteo volver a mi pecho de forma normal. El son de mi corazón se normalizaba y esta vez, por algún motivo fuera de mi razonamiento, no sentía que palpitaba en un eco hueco.

 _Fuera de mi razonamiento…_

No importaba normalmente el motivo de esa sensación, otras tantas veces había sucedido, quizá, sin que me percatase de ello, más, había algo nuevo en esa sensación, quizá su catalizador portaba nombre y apellido… _Mary Morstan_.

¿Qué la hacía ajena a mis antiguas cavilaciones? ¿Qué podía volverla especial a ella, una simple profesora de preescolar _? La grosera intromisión en nuestra tranquila vida_ , había respondido de golpe mí siempre activo subconsciente.

 _Oh, si todo marchaba tan bien hasta su aparición_ , casi me dieron ganas de reír ante la ironía. Nunca se tiene nada seguro ¿Verdad? En un mundo tan cambiante, jamás.

 _Ella_ , sencillamente sobrepasaba límites y barreras, no comprendía la diferencia que podía causar esa insistente y común Omega, tan…normal, común, cotidiana al punto de ser abrumadoramente aburrida, un típico estereotipo perfecto de lo que se esperaba de alguien de su casta: servicial, amable, atenta, cortés, cariñosa y dulce con el buen doctor Watson, sencillamente _nauseabundo…_

Sin más palabras en mi boca, caminé en dirección a la que sería mi habitación, sintiendo cómo el hueco en mi pecho reaparecía lentamente; tal vez mi estado físico no era tan bueno, entonces…

Su mirada azul continuaba clavándose en mi nuca, podía sentir dagas atravesándome, aunque esto fuese meramente metafórico, y si no respondió en ese entonces, seguramente debió haberse debido a que no quería despotricar en contra mía _otra vez_.

Con respecto a mi persona ¿A quién deseaba engañar estando únicamente hablando conmigo mismo? El estado físico que poseía jamás fue un problema ni era en el momento, una condición óptima estaba incluida en el _paquete_ completo de la selección cuidadosa de hormonas que impregnaban mi ser entero.

Apenas llegar a la habitación cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, llevando la mirada al techo, los labios apretados con fuerza: últimamente se había vuelto un tanto complicado mantener a raya la naturaleza forzosa que se me designó.

Con los labios convertidos en una fina línea, caminé a la cómoda, de donde tomé dos píldoras translúcidas que atrapé en la palma de mi mano, sacándolas de una cajetilla negra, una de ellas quedó rápidamente atrapada entre mi pulgar e índice, las analicé antes de colocarlas dentro de mi boca en un movimiento pausado, decidido, y tragarlas tal cual eran.

En los últimos días, un aumento improvisado de aquellas translúcidas cápsulas era el alivio inmediato a los síntomas más comunes, detestables a su vez.

 _Supresores:_ fue el nombre que decidí para esas píldoras _mágicas,_ conseguidas cómo un recurso necesario para deshacerme de la molesta sensación que producía una casta tan débil a la que, siendo francos, una mente como de la que yo era poseedor pertenecía, mi cuerpo, por otro lado, estaba confundido con ello, era ese el motivo por el cual debía hacerle reaccionar tomando dos de esas píldoras diariamente, con el fin de que el cuerpo no estorbase a mi mente.

Hace unos años, durante la primera etapa de un iniciado reconocimiento fisiológico me percaté de que no, no deseaba pertenecer a donde pertenecía, impulsado por la idea clara de que los _Omegas_ eran seres simples que se dejaban guiar por las más vanas y simples emociones y sentimentalismos, dediqué meses arduos a la investigación de lo que se sabía y a tratar de dar respuesta a lo que podía saberse acerca de las reacciones químicas de las feromonas, fue pues, de este modo que tras varios intentos logré sintetizar un estabilizador que adormeciera ese murmullo sugerente del que todos los seres pertenecientes a esta casta presumen poseer, ese siseo lloroso que pide entregarse a las emociones banales que nublan el juicio de cualquiera.

Sin embargo, la población de _Alfas_ no era mejor, parecían simples perros persiguiendo sus colas al momento de percibir un aroma cálido que les atrajese, tan sumidos en sus instintos primarios que se volvían torpes ante la sugerencia de un aroma seductivo a sus olfatos altamente desarrollados.

Con la cabeza tan caliente que lo primero se volvía eran el deslinde de emociones y seguidamente el pensamiento, cuando, evidentemente, debía ser todo lo contrario. Pensamientos perfectamente sincronizados basados en hechos y un amplio razonamiento.

En todo caso, los que corrían con mayor suerte, por decirlo de algún modo mucho menos que amable, eran los denominados _Betas_ , seres intermedios con la increíble ignorancia a todos los síntomas que alteraban las castas anteriores, sin goce, desgraciadamente, de la increíble resistencia física de un cuerpo alfa preparado para luchar y sobrevivir, o la impresionante condición física que abarcaba un amplio y eficaz sistema inmunológico que garantizaba una vida enteramente sana a los omegas, misma cualidad de la cual yo hacía gala.

Con nada en mente más que el agobio de sensaciones a falta de un aceptable caso, enterré el rostro en la alfombra polvorienta, decidido a aspirar las cenizas caídas del buen tabaco, el polvo acumulado de tres semanas y el barro hecho fina arena, que seguir soportando el desdichado y profundo olor del perfume de la señorita Morstan que se impregnaba en el abrigo que portaba _él_.

Giré el rostro a un costado, con el pecho sobre la alfombra, recostado con los pensamientos corriendo a una velocidad exuberante; la sensación volvía, como si los supresores de la mañana y el par extra de hace unos minutos no estuviese surtiendo verdadero efecto…

" _Cerrar los ojos unos minutos, contar sesenta segundos, respirando honda y pausadamente, podrá percibirse el efecto del inhibidor aplacando la gama extensa de feromonas, causando una interferencia en su reacción química; las glándulas apaciguarán su función con resultados seguros de un noventa y cinco por ciento, aumentable medianamente ante la dosis impuesta ocasionalmente sobre la ya ingerida",_ recitaba dentro de mi cabeza, con calma inexistente.

Jamás había sentido ese desasosiego que se enlazaba a un nuevo perfume en casa o la carencia del ya conocido, extrañado, apreté con fuerza una palma sobre mi pecho, empujando bajo mi peso en busca de aminorar la incipiente y molesta sensación, que, aunque efímera, a largo plazo persistente.

* * *

 _Se aceptan comentarios por algo que podría llamarse el inicio de un long-fic –Que espero no sea tan long –bueno, como seguramente lo notaron ya, soy muy parlanchina, es algo que se me da, ni mi madre me aguanta –no es broma_ _a la mucho me tolera una hora, si bien me va –así que les doy gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme._

 _Bien, el fic lleva por título sensaciones, lo cual, creo yo, cobra sentido en esta primera parte, más o menos, se aclararán las cosas a medida que se avance. Gracias por darle una oportunidad, nos vemos, Bye, bye._


	2. Un abrigo de hielo

Desde el instante en que nos conocimos, sopesé de antemano lo que ambos queríamos y definitivamente en aquella ocasión me negaba –con más ahínco que de antaño –a creer que lo que mis deducciones habían arrojado como resultado a un análisis fuese algo erróneo.

El romanticismo londinense de la época era algo que muchos aceptaban ya, si bien no agradado del todo por el público entero, era bien sabido que de alguna manera –que yo me negaba a creer _mística_ o _predestinada_ –dos personas coincidían entre sí, era esa la razón, entonces, por la cual la mayoría de los denominados alfas olfateaban con insistencia al aire cuan cachorros buscando comida, todos en una _mística_ e _incansable_ búsqueda de una sencilla cosa: _Su omega_.

 _Propiedad de…_ ; se supone que rezaba cada aroma de los últimos mencionados ¿Era eso algo indignante? ¡Por supuesto! Nadie debería verse encadenado de una manera tan vana y mentirosa, justificada únicamente con una escueta respuesta de: _eres mío_. Cielos, no, y que el padre de la física muera de nuevo si es mentira.

Claro que, para la gran mayoría de los ilusos sumisos aquello estaba más que bien y era fielmente aceptado y al encontrarse con su Alfa se convertían rápidamente en sacos olorosos que despedían _feromonas rosadas_ para mantener contento –y seguro –a su par. Banalidades…

Lo más vergonzoso de todo esto era que a los especímenes masculinos omega se les rebajaba a nada más que el papel mismo de una dama, prohibiendo así desempeñarse como médicos, militares, y robando de sus pensamientos toda clase de oficios que no eran propios de una mujer…

La mayoría lo aceptaba, y estaba bien para todo el mundo porque las cosas debían ser así, los omegas nacían para ser amados y protegidos por sus alfas al igual que las mujeres beta por sus esposos.

Era terrorífico si quiera imaginarlo. Razón de sobra por la cual había ahogado en mí toda una vida de feromonas _rosadas_ , en supresores efectivos.

Pero tal atrocidad no detenía a románticos empedernidos empecinados en encontrar ese _tal_ , que se suponía le hacía falta a su _para cual_ , he ahí oculto a tan simple vista el motivo por el cual mi compañero de piso y hasta hace poco, de aventuras, se encontraba allí frente a mí, comunicando lo que sería catalogado por mi persona como _"El fin"._

Exclamaciones aparte…

-Te casas…. –Con una ceja vuelta un arco llevé una mano a mi pecho, acariciando el bolsillo de la pulcra camisa blanca, oculto tras la gabardina oscura-

Quizá en el momento las palabras abandonaron mi boca de una forma mucho más incrédula y ausente de lo que me pareciese recodar pues sus expresiones faciales bastaron para saber que no era de su agrado mi reticencia a no tolerar sus conceptos románticos.

Con ojos fieros, resignados, me dedicó una mirada profunda, una lucha constante entre nuestras personas que nos gustaba librar a ambos, intensidad, gritaban sus ojos celestes, suaves salpicaduras de plateado y destellos en zafiro. Un terreno peligroso el que me gustaba pisar.

Esa noche, recuerdo perfectamente bien; caminó hasta mi habitación, a pasos veloces que percibí en las escaleras, quizá impulsado por la euforia o algún recuerdo incierto, únicamente para expresar su deseo de que conociera finalmente a su elegida, a Mary.

Un inmediato escalofrío corrió por lo largo de mi espalda, en mi cabeza la imagen de la Omega vestida de blanco obligó a mi sangre helarse en un golpe de realidad absoluta y definitiva.

-No lo digas de ese modo…un matrimonio es…unión –Elevó ambas cejas, formando una mueca que intentaba dejarme en claro que estaba realizando conclusiones erróneas cuando nunca despegó sus ojos de mí-

-Ataduras justificadas –En un gesto de mano despectivo resté valor a tal asunto-

¡Tonterías! ¿Quién necesita realmente a una pareja romántica? Los cuestionamientos resultan estar de más, distractores, eso es lo que son. Una unión como esa significaría desperdiciar todo el potencial de una persona como John Watson, a mi lado…estando conmigo jamás tocará esa veta de monotonía, la cotidiana y aburrida rutina de una persona corriente. Alguien como yo podría sacar a relucir lo mejor de alguien como él. Podría moldearle, perfeccionar un aspecto tan vano en una fina pieza.

En el bolsillo que estaba bajo mi mano se escondía una cajetilla negra, un delgado y poco perceptible estuche que fue empujado por mis dedos en un gesto inconsciente. Sentía demasiado frío en el cuerpo, sudor corriendo por mi espalda en perlas delicadas.

La noticia golpeó algún engranaje metafórico dentro de mi mente, pues jamás hubiese pensado yo que algo como aquello llegaría tan de prisa; el tiempo había escapado de mis manos cuan arena. Un escalofrío corría por mi cuerpo entero ante la pronta realización.

Un capricho será, me dije en aquél instante en que mis ojos analizaban sus azules orbes; un capricho que se irá con el tiempo cuando al fin se diese cuenta de que aquella fascinación sufrida por una mujer omega no era más que un efímero momento producido por las feromonas y las emociones subidas de tono.

Terrible fue percatarme de que algo la hacía diferente y especial. Algo la hacía la definitiva. Eso era algo que nunca desee admitir y que me costó reconocer en su momento.

Él aún no había hablado de planes de boda con ella pero sí que me lo había comunicado, quizá obviando sus caballerosos modales o como una advertencia mortal de su abandono a nuestra sociedad…. _Incomprensible._

La verdad no fue más palpable aquella noche durante la cena: _"The royal"_ el escenario perfecto para el desplante irónico de un ataque no planeado de sinceridad.

 _Oh, Mary_ , pensé al olfatear discretamente en su dirección.

Quizás tenía puesto sobre mí un abrigo de hielo, pues cuando la vi un escalofrío helado me abrazó el cuerpo entero. No estaba preparado aun, ni mental ni físicamente, para poder ignorar el aroma cálido del tenaz alfa cubriéndola a ella.

Sus ojos eran suaves cuando la observaban, su semblante recto, esperando de mi parte algún alago caballeroso y no protestas ni señalamientos para con esa dama. El frío que se instaló en su momento dentro de mi organismo me obligó a entrecerrar los ojos, observándola con desdeñoso empeño.

Por mi cabeza cientos de pensamientos corrían veloces, agolpándose furiosos en mi cabeza, cada uno con el nombre de ella escrito en fuego:

 _Mary era una Omega._

 _Omega Institutriz…_

 _Mary era inteligente._

 _Mary llevaba el aroma de Watson en su vestido._

 _Mary llevaba zapatillas de suela desgastada._

 _Mary usaba perlas orientales._

 _Mary…_

En un parpadeo lo vislumbré.

Realmente se acercaba el fin, ella era una Omega que sería aceptaba en la sociedad, la fachada perfecta de la buena esposa, una dama ante todo, aceptada y querida por el buen doctor. Ella era una dama con la marca abandonada de un anillo de compromiso _anterior_ a John Watson. Un anillo que no le había pertenecido a él…

.

.

.

Me reproché a mí mismo aquél desplante exagerado, cubriéndome el rostro entre las palmas de las manos en la soledad de mi habitación, preguntándome la procedencia de arranques irracionales de emociones mundanas.

El frío se había extendido por mi cuerpo con una violencia inexplicable, agresivo y tosco, como si el mismo frío se aferrase a mí en saña desmedida.

La sensación había parecido en su momento inexplicable, tan atrapante y asfixiante, tan lejana y al mismo tiempo tan cerca de mí.

Era congelarse internamente, permaneciendo la piel tibia, era convertirse en escarcha, las pestañas frágiles, los pómulos endurecidos cuan ríos de hielo, las venas empapadas de nieve londinense, desolación…

Aceptar un anillo de compromiso sellaba, en una sociedad como la nuestra, con sus costumbres banales llenas de prejuicios de los que no me enorgullece haberme favorecido, una unión temporal que escudaba a las parejas, como si de un permiso de conocimiento mutuo se tratase; olfatear de cerca las atrapantes feromonas rosadas si de un omega se tarase, un acto personal, demasiado privado…

Ella no era para él, no le pertenecía a él. No era más una hoja en blanco donde se pudiese escribir.

Me resultó maravilloso y alarmante lo que se podía hacer durante un arranque de desespero.

Me preocupé en ese momento, alertado por lo palpable. De no continuar consumiendo los supresores me vería cegado por acciones como aquella, doblegado por emociones y sentires escondidos detrás de mi cabeza, culpa de una naturaleza poco favorable para mí.

Pero nunca antes habían fallado, jamás había actuado con tanta debilidad ante mi naturaleza; cada dos horas consumía un par de ellas, y esperaba, y durante esas dos horas debía ingerir una dosis extra de vez en cuando, buscando silenciar esa voz que sollozaba irracional.

Mi situación era alarmante, debía sintetizar una mezcla química nueva…

No era sencillo encontrar algo que no alterase mi cuerpo causando mucho más daño que beneficio, cualquier ligero error lanzaría por la borda cualquier progreso que pudiese tener.

Era una batalla interna que se sopesaba perdida, más, admitir una derrota jamás fue mi mejor especialidad, fue ese, tal vez, el aliciente que necesité para inmiscuirme y obligarme a mí mismo a creer que lo único que necesitaba él era entrar en razón otra vez, entender que verdaderamente una vida atado a una cotidiana y tediosa rutina no era lo que buscaba.

Fue el inicio de una guerra campal con pequeñas batallas, unas por aquí y otras por allá, todas espaciadas en pequeños eventos con nimiedades varias, hasta que algo decidió presentarse como carta as a mi favor: un nuevo caso… cuan excitante la buena nueva. Cambiaba mi terreno de juego.

* * *

Hola! Lamento mucho la demora! Para quien pregunta si pensaba seguirlo, Por supuesto que sí! Es únicamente que no había tenido tiempo, tener tantos fics y tanta tarea no es, sinceramente, una combinación inteligente y mucho menos práctica, pero es que realmente me hace feliz escribir todo esto y mucho más aun con el amor que le están dando a esta historia :3 me siento muy alagada.

Quiero darles las gracias a las dos personitas que me dejaron sus comentarios, cielos, realmente fue motivador leerlos, he de admitir que fue un incentivo para que pudiese terminar de una vez por todas este pequeño capítulo, no se preocupen por nada, pleno demorar menos con el siguiente, incluso lo he comenzado :3

Espero que les haya gustado, si les gustó agradecería que me brindasen su opinión, nos vemos pronto!


	3. Cosquilleo

Tres meses habían transcurrido ya desde la conclusión de lo que mi querido compañero calificó como nuestro último caso, mi mente divagaba en ansiedad vertiginosa pensando en Mary, no, en su peligroso _acercamiento_. Nuestro pequeño encuentro en "The Royal" había sido únicamente el conducto que diera inicio a una guerra fría, silente; John H. Watson, se encontraba en juego su imprescindible presencia. Nunca antes había cavilado que algo como eso podría obligarme a formar parte de algo tan sin sentido, pero me encontraba allí, dándole miradas significativas a las incoherentes sensaciones que vibraban, no en mi cabeza, si no en mi cuerpo, cuando recibía de buena gana –y juraría con un toque sagaz –las buenas nuevas con respecto a la Omega institutriz de parte de mi querido doctor, sin embargo, me esforzaba por mantenerme lejos de ese enigma ignorando los pensamientos profundos que llegaban a mí, realizando preguntas que exigían una respuesta que no deseaba darles.

Mi mente se atrofiaba, devanándose en nimiedades que me sacaban de quicio, llevaba tiempo sin ingerir sustancias dañinas para el organismo humano, exceptuando las píldoras supresoras que marchaban conmigo allá a donde fuera, pero sucedió de nuevo aquella mañana londinense, en donde me perdiese en el líquido denso de la cocaína diluida deslizándose desde la aguja epidérmica hasta mis venas: la alucinación fue efímera, un mero suspiro, pero también fue avasallante e impetuosa, nublando la conciencia implacable de mi cerebro y estimulando mi razonamiento, entre la bruma somnolienta de su efecto vislumbré una respuesta a las tantas interrogantes recientes, he de admitir, no sin sentir vergüenza, que no me agradó en lo absoluto.

Nunca me había negado tanto a un enigma como lo había estado haciendo. Admitir el pánico que me arribó al pensar en que mis supresores dejaran de ser efectivos no significó problema alguno, la realidad era tan inmensa e infranqueable que no había motivo para ello.

Sorprendentemente esa tarde descubrí que la ingesta de alguna otra _sustancia_ bajaba paulatinamente la efectividad de los supresores, curioso modo de descubrirlo.

Decidir pelear en un lugar de escasa reputación quizás no fuese la idea más brillante o sensata, pero últimamente ninguna de mis decisiones lo estaba siendo demasiado, sea como fuere, el resultado estaba garantizado en mi beneficio, pero dar al público un espectáculo siempre era mejor, sin embargo, mis músculos parecían adormecidos mientras esquivaba puñetazos poco certeros del contrincante de turno, un hombre bebedor, aproximadamente catorce centímetros más alto, con notable peso y una masa muscular más imponente, un hombre beta, nada grandioso, muy descuidado, violento con sus ataques pero torpe en sus movimientos.

Lo maravilloso nació cuando, acorralado contra los mohosos maderos que delimitaban las gradas, me percaté de la cercanía violenta de su boca a mi oreja derecha, un juego sucio me decía que buscaba morder, era comprensible que sucediera en lugares tan bajos, sin reglamentaria alguna, había sucedido antes, y siempre había sabido llevarlo bastante bien, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión un escalofrío insano había recorrido mi cuerpo en vibraciones espeluznantes que hicieron a mis piernas tensarse y a mis pupilas contraerse.

Su aliento había golpeado sin intensión probable justo debajo de mi oreja, en la unión del cuello y la cabeza, el horror me abordó, indicándome que le alejase, y lo hice, pero lo que parecía difícil de comprender eran los impulsos irracionales ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? El temor es un instinto primario que nos alertaba del peligro, supervivencia, básico, pero _la sensación_ , el pánico y el hastío no lo eran, ¿Qué podría ser...? Una glándula hormonal ubicada justo allí era el _motivo_.

Esos insignificantes centímetros cuadrados de piel eran la zona prohibida de todo Omega respetable, acercarse demasiado era mal visto y se consideraba una indecencia que era tolerada únicamente cuando un alfa elegía a este para convertirlo en su pareja de vida.

Me estremecí ante el horror y las náuseas. Siendo racionales, ¿Era justificado? posiblemente _no;_ en ese momento le alejé con desespero concienzudo e intenté continuar, sin embargo, no fui capaz de dejar de meditarlo hasta que llegó a mi olfato el aroma inconfundible de un omega, una mujer omega, siendo específicos: El vestido rojo parecía brillante, resaltando, como ella lo hacía, entre el mar de personas vestidas con ropajes viejos, su mirada coqueta, su piel blanca y sus labios tintados de rojo profundo, Irene Adler, mi atención puesta en ella envió lejos las intenciones de continuar peleando.

Me sentí realmente frustrado cuando mi contrincante me detuvo, lo que menos necesitaba era permanecer allí un segundo más, permitiéndome sentirme ofuscado por el defectuoso funcionamiento de los supresores.

Después concluir con una victoria a mi favor salí de ese lugar, con las ganancias de la noche en los bolsillos. La presencia de esa mujer había removido algo en mi interior, después de todo, la curiosidad de su repentina llegada cosquilleaba en mi nuca y la necesidad de nuevas píldoras también.

Tiempo más tarde me encontraba con mi querido doctor dentro de una carroza, camino a Scotlan Yard para despedir de esta vida a Lord Blackwood, sin embargo, no esperaba que discutiéramos por una banalidad como aquella: un Chaleco que no le venía bien, había quedado claro eso en un pasado, no había razón para que me cuestionase. _Opacaba la profundidad de sus ojos azules._

Por supuesto que después de la visita a Scotlan Yard no esperaba la visita de _La mujer_ , en nuestro piso, su aroma personal y su perfume francés inundaba la habitación, ella tenía para mí un caso, una persona desaparecida y un hombre de identidad desconocida que le aterrorizaba, mi cuerpo entero ardía en llamas por desentrañar tan estimulante acertijo.

Vibraciones calientes que quemaban la piel comenzaron a correr sin piedad mi cuerpo entero cuando me vi contándole lo acontecido a mi compañero de piso, parecía resuelto a que ignorara mi deber...

 _Sus ojos me desviaban del tema._

Uno de los dos quería marcharse de nuestra sociedad y ese no era yo, sin embargo, se atrevía a expresar su disconformidad para con el trato de Irene Adler...incomprensible el buen doctor. Negaba lo evidente, ambos sabíamos que su pasión era tanta como la mía tratándose de nuestros casos, su corazón palpitaba tanto como el mío, cargado de adrenalina, pulsando violento y agresivo, extrañaría eso si se marchaba, su sentimentalismo le dejaba ciego, ¿Qué encontraría en una vida de matrimonio? nuestra alianza era equilibrada y perfecta: Casos, emoción y la ferviente sensación de peligro, estar al borde del acantilado con el respaldo del otro para evitar la caída, cenas por las noches y pequeños festejos con las resoluciones de los casos, idas al teatro y a la ópera cuando se presentaba la ocasión, la vida jamás era rutinaria, era impredecible y adictiva, ¿Qué podría querer él…?

Casi saltaba de júbilo cuando no mencionó más a la rubia Omega en todo el tiempo en que permanecimos caminando por las frías calles londinenses, su mención, quizás no tan extrañamente, me resultaba exasperante.

No podría permitirme más cavilaciones de ese tipo, no cuando nos encaminamos en búsqueda de pistas para encontrar al pelirrojo perdido que Irene estaba buscando: como pista un reloj, como premio un misterio a resolver, Lord Blacwood no se encontraba descansando después de la muerte en el que se convirtió en su sepulcro, pesadas placas de concreto abiertas desde adentro mostraban que alguien había abandonado el lugar… _oh_ …el sabor característico de la miel que disfrazaba el asqueroso sabor a huevo crudo cuando pasé la punta de mi lengua por encima de un trozo pequeño, la experiencia fue reveladora, sin embargo, aún había algunos datos que escapaban de mí y debía encontrarlos.

 _El aroma a pescado_ del mercado… ¿Por qué el gusto de comprar allí? El aroma era fuerte, alejaba de la sensibilidad de mi adormecido olfato la esencia de un aroma que mermaba la efectividad práctica y fría de mi pensamiento.

¿Qué era el cosquilleo en los poros de la piel? ¿Adrenalina por un caso? el estremecimiento cimbraba caliente, ¿Era su brazo sosteniendo el mío? ¿Quizás sus ojos azules que me interrogaban confundidos? ¿Las octavas de su voz? _¿...Su aroma?_

La piel se me erizó ante la realización brusca, debía mantenerme a mí mismo alejado de eso, debía forjar un límite, nunca detesté algo más de lo que detestaba mi naturaleza, incluso por encima de la cotidianidad, incluso sobre ello, maldije mi postura omega, inferior, me sentía como un ser humano con los pensamientos más vanos y la mente más pobre cuando perdía la razón por _instintos_ primitivos.

¿Qué había de _especial_ en su aroma? ¿Qué había de especial en el aroma de nadie? sinsentidos varios, pero ¿Cómo _ignorarlo_? Los supresores no servían entonces de nada, pues no cumplían con su objetivo principal, por supuesto, no había celos, el horrible acontecimiento al que tanto temía en silencio, pero sí la sollozante _vocecilla_ que se quejaba siempre, causándome ansiedad.

Era bien sabido, de antemano por todos los desdichados Omegas, que en época de "Celo" sus pensamientos perdían todo sentido, dejando dentro de sus cabezas las más primarias de las funciones, volviéndoles menos que una sollozante masa de _feromonas rosadas_ con un solo propósito, albergar a un vástago en su vientre.

Jamás experimenté tal desdicha, pero le temía en secreto a un estado más perdido. Según lo dicho…era la experiencia más dolorosa e insufrible que un Omega estaba condenado a pasar. 

Mis ojos se desviaron en su momento, de su rostro anguloso a la calle concurrida de personas ignorantes de todo que caminaban sin prestar atención, _cientos_ de aromas, _cientos_ de texturas que flotaban libres por el ambiente, y la única que realmente me mareaba era la suya, su _esencia_ combinada con loción para afeitar y el aroma a mantequilla de los panecillos del desayuno, el detergente de su ropa y el almidón de su camisa blanca, todo convertido en la más pura sinfonía olfativa.

Era perfectamente bien sabido que los Omegas resultaban ser débiles ante los la esencia olfativa de los Alfas, eran, a palabras de los primeros, cánticos que se olían, flotando libres por el ambiente entero a la espera de que un incauto caiga presa de la admiración y el deseo irremediable por acercarse. Sin embargo nunca lo experimenté, no hasta esa ocasión, y era únicamente la curiosidad de mi olfato adormecido de supresores por percibir al viento y paladear el aroma intenso, fuerte y al mismo tiempo amistoso de un alfa que se encontraba tan cerca.

Aspiré con ansiedad al viento, rindiéndome a la derrota momentánea, más supresores me quitarían lo que tan despectivamente me atreví a llamar como _Conciencia Omega_...y para distraer mi mente podía enfocarme mejor en el caso.

Decidido a ello le tendí sobre el brazo un pez de considerable tamaño, buscando ignorar así el aroma sutil del buen doctor, cambiándolo por la piel húmeda repleta de escamas, combinada con el peculiar aroma de la cerveza.

Las píldoras de un mes se terminaron en una semana, la reserva debajo de la gaveta de la cómoda al lado del estante me daría abasto para solamente una semana más, incluyendo las dos píldoras de reserva que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo de la gabardina, no era demasiado y no era suficiente, pero tardaría un mes más en ser capaz de sintetizar píldoras nuevas con la misma fórmula inconveniente que estaba utilizando.

Enrojecí, sonriendo, cuando logré desviar del _camino_ al doctor; _diez minutos_ fue lo que me otorgó de su tiempo cuando me hizo saber, con convicción en la voz, que debía llegar a tiempo para poder tomar el té con los padres de la Omega institutriz, como solía referirme en el pensamiento a Mary…pero _nuestros_ planes cambiaron radicalmente y lo que era una sencilla investigación terminó volviéndose un enfrentamiento contra dos betas y un alto, brusco, torpe y muy fornido Alfa.

Justo después del primer golpe me dejó aturdido, en ese momento maldije la imponente fuerza de una casta que parecía selecta para poder defenderse, mareado y siendo asechado lo más razonable pareció pedir unos momentos que, por desgracia, me fueron negados.

A la distancia podía escuchar los quejidos y gruñidos que hacía Watson al pelear con los dos betas, que se movían contra él, por lo que podía ver de soslayo, de una manera muy coordinada.

Y una cosa desencadenó varias más y el buen doctor y yo nos vimos…enfrascados en la más extraña de las persecuciones, que concluyó con un resultado…poco favorable.

–¿Por qué siempre nos suceden cosas como estas? –Preguntó él, con la voz rugiendo desde su pecho y entre dientes, como si se contuviera de tomarme de las solapas de la empolvada gabardina-.

Deslicé los ojos sobre él, enarcando lentamente una ceja en la más pura diversión. ¿Cómo podía alguien hacer la pregunta incorrecta y justamente al mismo tiempo la precisa? Sólo Watson.

Tenía perfecto derecho a cuestionar el porque nos encontrábamos encerrados en los separos de Scotland Yard, rodeados de gente, que por su aspecto relajado y obvios escasos modales eran asiduos en su estancia allí. Pronto nos volvimos dueños de miradas de reojo a las que realmente no tomé importancia.

-Nuestra estancia aquí no será duradera –Aseguré, fingiendo que realmente era verdad lo que le decía-.

Noté la tensión de sus músculos cuando se percató de lo que yo me di cuenta desde hace un buen rato: las miradas sobre nosotros.

 _Por supuesto._

Éramos los nuevos integrantes a ese grupo _selecto_ de maleantes, en su mayoría betas que no prestaban demasiada atención, pero, entre la multitud que observaba pude vislumbrar a algunos alfas, rezagados, con rostro de molestia y a un par de mujeres Omega.

Me ericé sin notarlo cuando me percaté de sus miradas puestas de soslayo sobre el porte, quizás desaliñado, pero recto y galante del fuerte y digno espécimen alfa que se sentaba a mi lado en las viejas bancas de metal.

Su cabello enmarañado y su traje de tres piezas empolvado, con rastros de manchas de sustancias químicas no mermaban su imponente silueta, la fiereza azul de sus ojos y el ceño fruncido de su semblante. Y las mujeres y los silenciosos chicos Omega lo notaban.

Me enderecé sobre mi lugar sin darme cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, y la voz dura de Watson me hizo espabilar.

–¿Tú crees, Holmes? –Se encorvó, enfatizando el sarcasmo de su voz con un movimiento de cejas rubias-.

Realicé una mueca contemplativa, como si realmente lo pensara, aunque no era así.

–Por supuesto –Respondí a su ironía-.

–Sí…era de esperarse –Bufó en un suspiro de resignación, desviando la mirada-.

Alargué el inicio de una sonrisa ladeada. Momentos así nos convertían en compañeros, no por sus palabras, por la perfección de ser dos engranajes parte de un reloj maravilloso que medía tiempo con exactitud precisa.

Quise añadir algo más, pero no pareció necesario, así que simplemente guardé silencio.

Sus ojos recorrieron de nuevo el recinto, el sol había comenzado a bajar hace unos minutos. Carraspeó, reacomodándose cuando sus ojos se posaron encima de las miradas de todos los presentes en un rápido vistazo.

Sus ojos azules parecieron adquirir un brillo cian ante la bruma de la obscuridad, sopesé, que cuanto más obscuro fuese más evidente sería.

Me cuerpo pareció relajarse, quizás los desvelos y el cansancio acumulado trepaban sobre mis hombros especialmente esa noche, no tuve la convicción de tomar las dos píldoras antes de que, así, sentados uno junto al otro, mis párpados comenzaran a pesar más.

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo la inclinación de mi cuerpo hacia un lado y cómo impactaba contra el calor tibio del cuerpo de mi compañero, quien no se movió un solo centímetro, permitiéndome dormitar.

–No dormí nada anoche, ni por un segundo –Escuché en un tono ronco de voz cansina-.

 _Oh_ …la noche había sido larga….

Mi cuerpo adormilado se estiró lentamente, percibiendo todo alrededor. El cansancio pareció menor, estaba listo para seguir con el caso que teníamos delante de nosotros.

–Watson –Llamé seguidamente para bostezar. Sus ojos me miraron, esperando con impaciencia a que dijese algo-.

En realidad no tenía nada que decir, simplemente se deslizo de mis labios un llamado a él cuando me observó.

Suspiré, desviando la mirada y con las pupilas dilatadas supe que me había saltado una dosis de supresores.

No tenté más a mi buena fortuna cuando, mientras él realizaba quejas y ademanes que yo registraba en mi mente como un listado, coloqué dentro de mi boca las dos píldoras guardadas dentro del bolsillo de mi arrugada gabardina.

Mis pupilas se contrajeron apenas dos minutos después de que las coloqué dentro de mi boca, tragándolas en el acto. Yo carecía de un aroma propio cada vez que las tomaba, nunca era tan intenso como el de un Alfa y por supuesto, el de un Omega, pasaba más bien desapercibido, como el de un Beta.

Pero en ese momento me alertaba el solo pensar que tal vez podría recuperar el aroma que tanto detestaba, un repiqueteo Omega, a causa de la indecisión de tomar supresores, bufando, me llevé las manos al rostro, frotando con poca sutileza sobre mis ojos.

Cada vez que mis pupilas se dilataban mi vista se volvía más aguda si cabía, era un beneficio que tenía la pobre casta que me tocó, pero que no valía todas las desventajas.

–¿ _mm…_? –Elevé ambas cejas, retirándome las manos del rostro cuando el guardia mencionó _"John Watson"_ -.

Por supuesto que entre Mary y yo los términos no eran buenos…. ¿Quién lo diría? Me quitó a mi querido compañero para llevarlo a, seguramente, interrogarlo y beber té…que absurdo.

Con un jadeo de cansancio giré sobre mis talones, descubriendo a mis espaldas a las personas paradas, todos y cada uno con sus miradas puestas sobre mí. Mis hombros se movieron hacia adelante; _maravilloso_ ….

Pero sin Watson allí el cosquilleo insistente había desaparecido, al igual de rápido que su presencia y la calidez de su cuerpo a mi lado.

A pasos lentos tomé lugar de nuevo en la banca y no pasaron en vano varios segundos, pues prontamente me vi rodeado de personas.

 _Hilarante._

* * *

Hola!

Una pregunta, alguien más notó que en la película "el signo de los cuatro", durante la escena de la cena en el Royal, una de mis preferidas, debo decir, cuando Sherlock le dice a Mary "Tome a Watson" y ella responde "Eso intento" él está sonriendo y la mueca de sus labios se convierte en una curva tensa y se le queda viendo fijamente, como si pensara que...es una maldita.

¡No mal interpreten! yo respeto a todos los personajes, pero me gusta demasiado la escena, y la menciono porque estuve viendo la película no hace mucho y mientras escribía pensé en ello, aunque francamente poco me falta para aprenderme los diálogos de los personajes de memoria XD.

Espero que les gustara, trato de alargar los capítulos tanto como me es posible, pero recientemente tengo en mis planes un examen muy importante, de ello depende mi futuro académico y me siento horriblemente presionada :\

Tengo algo más que comentar, verán, me baso en el misterio que están resolviendo en la película porque quiero que el fic se ambiente en ese universo en donde John no está casado y apenas va a pedirle matrimonio a Mary, planeo estructurar un misterio propio más adelante pero ahora necesito ese, espero comprendan porque me salto muchísimos detalles de la película, si no estaría haciendo un resumen y ese no es el plan.

Otra cosita importante, gracias por el apoyo! :3 de verdad que me siento más tranquila sabiendo que a la gente le gusta lo que hago.

 **Eurilias:** Un besote así muy grande para ti! Gracias por comentar, estoy intentando dar lo mejor, con eso del Omegaverse tuve que inventar muchas cosas, por ejemplo las feromonas rosadas, en realidad no existe, bueno, el omegaverse como tal no lo hace, pero hay información de ello y la gente todo el tiempo comparte de dónde la obtienen, yo realmente lo estoy inventando y me alegre mucho que te guste :3 lo que estoy haciendo. Espero publicar el siguiente capítulo pronto.

Nos vemos!


	4. Conciencia Omega

Hola! Bien, aquí comenzamos a inventar y es donde –ya les había advertido –mando casi toda la trama de las películas y los libros a la mierda :3 espero que lo disfruten :D

* * *

Conciencia Omega

* * *

Los Omega constaban de una vocecilla callada y taciturna que murmuraba las peores atrocidades al oído: comparable con la _conciencia_ o la voz de la _razón,_ la denominada "Conciencia Omega" (Como me he atrevido a llamarla) no es más que un sentimiento de frustración o ese presentimiento de que estás haciendo algo mal.

¿Un auto-regaño? Podría decirse.

Pero nunca había estado presente en mi persona ¿Motivo? ¡La gloria innata de los supresores! Adormecían en más de una manera los sentidos del desafortunado Omega, inhibiendo no solo los tan temidos "Celos" si no también esa vocecita demoniaca, "La conciencia Omega".

Sin embargo…

Debo hacer alusión a un punto mencionado anteriormente…Los supresores estaban dejando de ser efectivos, y no por su ineficacia, mi cuerpo no soportaba albergar más feromonas alteradas: en pocas palabras, estaba intoxicado, y por la misma razón, sin más opciones.

Para ese punto ya no sabía que hacer conmigo mismo. En algunos meses mi propio cuerpo depuraría las feromonas sintéticas, y era perfecto, pero…durante ese impensable periodo de tiempo debía soportar ser invadido por todas los terribles desventajas Omega que mi naturaleza tenía.

No tenía el valor para enfrentarme a todo ello: la infravaloración me enfurecía de una manera nada bonita, ser prejuzgado y menospreciado por el olor de mis feromonas no era algo que quisiera. No soportaría tener que pelar todos los días por lo que me pertenecía para que se me arrebatara de las manos por un Alfa sin cerebro.

Arrinconado, comencé a pensar en lo que significaría permitirme dar un paso adelante y dejar de fingirme Beta: Me prohibirían la entrada a combates de boxeo, al menos como peleador. No podría presentarme en ninguna institución gubernamental sin la compañía de un Alfa o como mínimo un beta. Nadie jamás me confiaría un solo caso solo por ser un Omega. Podía ver desfilar frente a mis ojos todas las excusas de bajo presupuesto que pondrían al verme.

 _Peligroso para el trabajo de los Alfas._

 _Una distracción para los Alfas._

 _Problemático en el campo._

 _Sensible._

 _Débil._

 _Frágil._

 _Instintivo._

 _Emocional._

La idea me causaba grima y deseos insanos de gritar con rabia. Tenía más capacidad que cualquier Alfa para plantarme fuerte, solemne y firme para defender mis ideales, demostrar mi intelecto; era un torbellino imparable de ideas arremolinándose todas juntas en una sincronía perfecta y destructiva que sería frenada en seco sin pensarlo.

Sin embargo.

Yo ya tenía un Alfa que me acompañaba siempre a todos lados, que me respaldaba y no dudaba en levantarse erguido, fuerte e imponente, siempre con los más nobles ojos azules.

Pero él iba a casarse con una Omega para formar la tan deseada familia que quería.

Iba a marcharse y entonces sería yo solo contra todo el sistema.

Me quedaban sobre la palma de la mano únicamente dos píldoras más, y después de eso…nada.

Con suerte terminaría por resolver el caso antes de poder recluirme en paz en el laboratorio para sintetizar un nuevo compuesto químico.

Pero mi más importante problema era encontrar el modo de deshacerme de las esposas metálicas que me ataban las muñecas a una cama, sería menos problemático de no estar completamente desnudo en una habitación de hotel.

Irene Adler.

Sentía una fascinación por la fuerza de esa mujer.

Por su carácter indescifrable e indomable fusionado en la más astuta de las inteligencias. Era fascinante la forma en que volvía la más horrenda de las desventajas naturales y fisionómicas a su favor. Ella era una Omega.

Pero no solo una Omega. Ella era La Omega.

Podía verla dominando a todo Alfa que se pusiera frente a ella, actuando como si tuviera bajo control la incesante sensación de que algo hacía falta, del cosquilleo inoportuno que asechaba a los costados del cuello cuando llegaba la hora de dormir, manteniendo a raya los escalofríos de desolación.

Parecía tan entera y fuerte. Siempre con la capacidad que otros no tenían para dominarse sin la absurda necesidad de recurrir a _pastillas_.

Parecía valerse de esa supuesta débil condición física y doblegar a Alfas toscos, grandes y fuertes. Alguna vez intentó valerse de esto mismo para seducir mi olfato…un Omega no podía tentar otro.

Ella desplegaba galantemente una extensa gama de feromonas rosadas que tintineaban en lo dulce y lo peligroso, cuando lo hacía sus contrincantes solían volverse descuidados, torpes, más instintivos; ella tomaba ventaja de esto apelando a su lado animal y luego arrastrarlos hasta una telaraña de mentiras estratégicamente ubicadas para sus fines.

Esto siempre era un arma de doble filo: cuando un Omega tienta a un Alfa y logra despertar su estado más primitivo es impredecible lo que pueda hacer, bien podría _ronronear_ para conseguir lo que quería o tomarlo por la fuerza.

.

.

.

Volver a ver a Watson fue como volver a casa. Cada vez era más inquietante cómo podía sentirme en paz, cómo los pensamientos se pausaban de golpe para dejar dentro de la bruma inquieta solo a una persona, un solo pensamiento desfilando con quietud.

En ese momento estábamos solos, él leyendo el periódico y yo fingiendo que iba a beber un té seguramente ya frío que reposaba sobre la mesita de centro.

El Alfa olía a tensión e inquietud, el ambiente que lo rodeaba tenía un tinte amargo que no auguraba nada bueno, casi podía saborear la angustia.

No pudo percatarme del momento en que un ronroneo conciliador bullía dentro de mi pecho como un murmullo quieto, de cómo mis ojos se suavizaban o mi cuerpo entero se echaba hacia atrás sobre la silla individual.

Me atraganté con un nudo invisible antes de carraspear. Mi cuerpo me había traicionado y tendría suerte si Watson se mantenía ignorante de ello.

 _Había estado tratando de relajar al alfa preocupado._

Pero aquello solo fue el inicio de algo más grande, mucho más preocupante y peligroso.

Solté un gemido angustioso que encubrí con una pequeña tos. Sentía un repentino malestar repiqueteando contra mis cienes.

De pronto el Alfa volteó a verme con esos profundos y grandes ojos azules que parecían conocer muy bien lo que veían, sus ojos amigables y suaves que eran tan honestos. Me estremecí cuando acallé el ronroneo que quería trepar por cada una de mis cuerdas vocales.

 _Eres malo._

Casi jadee, era la primera vez que escuchaba…o sentía esa especie de culpa que descolocaba y expresaba tan bien sus deseos.

 _No estás ayudándole._

Era demasiado para mí. Tenía solo dos píldoras. Esa voz era demandante, era yo mismo ordenando con voz llorosa, era una emoción cruda y violenta que recorría el cuerpo entero como escalofríos ácidos.

Nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de lidiar con algo así, nunca. Escuchar, o…sentir esa terrible orden que velaba por el bien de alguien más era abrumador y aterrador al mismo tiempo. Mientras el Alfa permanecía tan ajeno yo libraba una batalla interna para no jadear, levantarme de un solo salto y correr para poner toda la distancia posible entre ambos.

–Holmes –Llamó, logrando que mis ojos se fijaran sobre él, indicándole que podía seguir –estaba pensando….

– _Oh,_ gran forma de invertir el tiempo –Interrumpí, demasiado ansioso como para permitirle continuar.

Su voz era como un ruego grave y profundo de tonadas justas para expresar solo lo necesario a un buen observador: estaba tenso.

 _Mal educado…._

Tensé ligeramente los labios y no volví a hablar cuando los azules ojos me miraron unos segundos antes de desviarse y volver a mí. Él no estaba reprochándome nada, sin embargo no era necesario, yo mismo lo estaba haciendo. No podía acostumbrarme a esto, no a escuchar reclamos.

–Estaba pensando –Volvió a decir al ver que me quedaba callado –en pedirte que seas mi padrino…

Mi expresión debió haber sido un poema de desentendimiento cuando se vio obligado a aclarar.

–De bodas. Para mi boda con Mary….

Por supuesto….

¿Cómo pude haberlo…ignorado? Nuestro lazo era lo suficientemente estrecho como permitir que él me pidiera que le acompañara en el…día más importante de…de su vida.

No entendía qué era el nudo fuerte apretando contra mi pecho, lo que sí comprendía era el incipiente murmullo gimiendo que me hacía desenfocar los ojos.

 _Va a marcharse…._

 _Va a irse con alguien más._

 _Otro omega…._

–Yo creo que mi respuesta es más que obvia…. –Me atreví a responder habiendo ganado algo de aplomo.

Una sonrisa tan característica suya surcó su rostro, era lánguida, extendiéndose sobre una de las comisuras de forma calma. No pude evitar registrarlo dentro de mi memoria de forma casi instintiva.

 _Es feliz._

 _Mantenle feliz._

Quise preguntarme si era igual para todos los Omega, si escuchaban siempre la misma maldita voz que susurraba, que murmuraba y se volvía más y más molesta, más frustrante, que comenzaba a hastiar. No sabía cómo llevarla, no estaba seguro de cómo dejar de descolocarme cada vez que una sensación contraria a mis pensamientos me impulsaba a querer desplegar un ronroneo suavecito que arrullara, que fuera tranquilizador cuando percibía los hombros tensos de Watson.

–Sabía que no te negarías

–No –Repliqué al instante, sin dejarle terminar.

–¿Disculpa? –Pareció incrédulo cuando volteó a verme.

Lo miré profundo, directo a los ojos, me quedé allí, viéndolo fijamente.

No podía porque…porque no estaba preparado. Verlo esperar en el altar a Mary, verlo tomarla de las manos y dedicarle esa mirada dulce, verlo marcharse para no volver….

 _No dejes que eso pase._

 _Sé mejor._

 _Mejor que ella._

 _Un buen omega._

Sentí miedo del rumbo que estaba tomando mi propia mente. Era como ser lentamente invadido por la parte más básica e instintiva del entendimiento.

–Watson…creo que estoy enfermando –Sentencié, sin vacilar, realmente preocupado.

Sus ojos abandonaron la perplejidad para mirarme preocupados y fijos, de pies a cabeza como si me analizara, su nariz incluso rozó delicada y disimuladamente el aire a mi dirección, hecho que me erizó la piel.

–Es imposible, habría notado algo diferente –Afirmó seguro de sí.

Parecía preocupado.

 _Le importas._

Como él a mí.

Luego su mirada se centró en mí, viéndome con gesto curioso.

–¿Holmes, en qué te basas? –Preguntó.

Aspiré profundamente. Tenía aroma a preocupación, relegando a un lado el tema de Mary y su boda con ella. Una sensación placentera me estremeció.

–Estoy contagiándome de la peor enfermedad que puede conocerse, Watson –Dije como respuesta.

Estaba realmente nervioso, fruncí las cejas.

–No sé si podré…

Se puso lentamente de pie cuando yo lo hice.

–¿Estás seguro? –Luego algo pareció brillar en su cabeza y me miró, esta vez de forma dura y con el ceño tenso –¿Estás seguro de que estás enfermando? ¿No será solo otra de tus conspiraciones contra mi compromiso con Mary? ¿Es eso? –Guardó silencio, esperando a que yo respondiera. Hombros tensos.

Yo no dije nada, levanté el rostro para verlo, porque él era sencillamente más alto que yo.

–Si es así debes saberlo, Holmes, me casaré con ella estés o no de acuerdo –Sentenció.

De nuevo ese nudo que se apretaba fuerte en mi pecho.

–Pero me gustaría más…. –Su volumen de voz fue bajando paulatinamente –si tú estuvieras apoyándome….

 _Puedes ser mejor que ella._

Formé una pequeña sonrisa, una de ironía.

–Nada me gustaría más –Respondí.

Estaba atravesando un dilema, pero él no lo entendía.

Arriba en mi habitación quedaban las dos últimas píldoras que me quedaban. Estaba guardándolas para el momento indicado. Por más cálculos que hacía no había simplemente manera de que pudieran durar hasta que el momento de su boda llegase.

No con la fecha pensada para después de resolver el caso, y aunque del caso quedaba ya realmente muy poco…no estaba seguro de poder.

–Si te consuela haré todo lo posible –Añadí.

Él soltó un bufido pequeño y se volvió a verme.

–¿Por qué detestas tanto a Mary? –Preguntó directamente, quizás ya arto de las sutilezas.

Lo miré. No la _detestaba_ _solo a ella_ , es más, no la detestaba, solo me sentía…

 _Amenazado._

 _Es peligrosa_.

Fruncí ligeramente los labios, consciente de que mi propio aroma iba a comenzar a elevarse por entre los inhibidores.

–No hay razón alguna, solo…es evidente que no es realmente lo que quieres para tu vida. –Sentencié. Él me miró con ojos fieros, yo me paré, más recto que nunca –una vida cotidiana, sin emoción alguna, la vida corriente de cualquier hombre –Enumeré –lo que quieres es…es quedarte conmigo –Intenté convencerle, quizás convencerme a mí mismo –te encanta esa sensación de adrenalina trepando por tus venas cada vez que corres a mi lado por todo Londres…

La respiración del Alfa comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos a medida que continuaba hablando.

–Lo veo en tus ojos, tus pupilas se dilatan cuando empuñas un arma en tus manos y tu cuerpo entero se tensa, listo para atacar en caso de ser necesario. Puedo verlo, puedo olerlo…. –Continué, ya con un tinte de desespero.

–Pero también quiero una familia, Holmes…. Y no voy a encontrar eso aquí. –Su sentencia fue cruel.

 _Quiere cachorros._

–Lo que tenemos es más que suficiente, esta relación es perfecta para ambos –Señalé, viéndole fijamente.

–¿Relación? –Entrecerró los ojos.

–Sí, relación, lo que pasa entre nosotros, tú y yo, nuestra alianza. –Continué explicándole. El pecho apretado.

–¿Te refieres a nuestra amistad? –Sus ojos se movieron hacia mí. Su postura estaba volviéndose desesperada.

–Me refiero…. –Aspiré profundo, embriagado de su aroma.

Su olor era fuerte, casi chispeante. No era capaz de comprender el porqué del repentino cambio en cómo percibía su esencia. Las piernas me temblaron de forma casi imperceptible.

 _A nosotros._

–Si vas a casarte con Mary debemos discutir los puntos acerca de nosotros –Continué, sin verlo, después de que el tiempo pasara.

Un suspiro pesado me llenó los oídos.

–Entiende, Holmes, no hay nada que aclarar. Me voy a casar con Mary…

 _Mal omega._

 _Es culpa tuya que el alfa se vaya._

No soportaba escuchar mi propia voz discrepando contra ese instinto que despertaba de su letargo. Un pequeño gemido se abrió paso por mi garganta, y como a los anteriores me obligué a encubrirlo con un carraspeo.

–¿Qué pasará…? ¿Qué pasará con los casos? –Pregunté, clavando los ojos en él. –no creo que la señorita Morstan quiera dejarte ir a _jugar conmigo_ al _detective y su compañero_ ….

–Holmes –Suspiró.

Yo asentí una vez antes de hablar de nuevo.

–Creo que se hace tarde para que vayas a visitar a tu prometida –Dije, desviando la mirada y clavándola en mi reloj de bolsillo –si sales ahora y tomas un par de desviaciones llegarás allá en…quince minutos –Añadí después.

Él solo me miró fijamente, desvió el rostro y asintió una vez antes de darse media vuelta marcharse lejos.

 _No le dejes ir._

.

.

.

Cuando me encerré en la habitación me recosté contra el respaldo de la cama y me dediqué a gemir, clamando por el Alfa, consolándolo a pesar de que el ya no estaba allí; con el rostro enterrado en una almohada para que yo mismo fuera incapaz de escucharme.

Después de hacerlo durante más tiempo del que me gustaría me sentí…mejor.

Como si un peso se hubiera retirado de encima de mí, y cuando levanté la cabeza seguía completamente solo, no estaba un Alfa para escuchar mi recientemente aprendido llamado.

Alarmado olfatee al aire.

Normalmente cuando un Omega emitía un _llamado_ las feromonas se hacían densas y angustiosas.

Afortunadamente no había nada en el ambiente, debía agradecerle eso a mi intoxicado sistema.

Pero comenzaría a desvanecerse, y cuando eso pasara seguramente iba a desplegar un aroma a Omega, uno denso, angustioso, como el de todos los omegas que llamaban a su Alfa.

 _Nuestro alfa._

Por el momento debía aprender a lidiar con esa voz que mascullaba, que se quejaba y que se volvía intolerable mientras lidiaba con el aún no resuelto caso.

* * *

Y así es como les doy la bienvenida a este, mi propósito de año nuevo para mis lectores. Quiero terminar todos los fics que tengo inconclusos, así que voy a volverme loca publicando, no me regañen, pero si tengo algún fallito por fa díganme y sí, sé que estoy mandando a la mierda todo lo demás (La vida de detectives y eso) pero de eso se trata estar en fanfiction ;)

Espero que les gustara, si gustan darme su opinión ya saben que me anima mucho, besitos.


	5. El llamado

El llamado

Acababa de aprender algo nuevo y sumamente extraño. De mi garganta escapaban gemidillos en una larga secuencia de vibraciones suaves, como tratándose de un animalillo azorado que portaba un miedo profundo.

La capacidad para pedir ayuda de la casta menos fuerte residía en que supuestamente los omega estaban hechos para andar en pareja (con su alfa, claro), lo cual me llevaba a ver obvio que ante la falta de defensas naturales (como ostentosa fuerza) el omega emitía un sonido nítido y agudo que era inmediatamente reconocido por los alfas.

El indudable "llamado" pero este mismo no consistía únicamente en emitir sonidos lastimeros y echarse a esperar una respuesta, nada más lejos de la verdad, conllevaba también un escandaloso incremento en la producción de feromonas rosadas (no tanto como para llegar a un celo) que atrapaba la atención de cualquier alfa no enlazado que anduviera paseándose inocentemente por allí para consultarle por ayuda.

Era en sí una forma de pedir ayuda desesperada ante la angustia del aroma que se desplegaba, el equivalente olfativo de una exigencia de presencia.

Y yo acababa de aprender a hacer eso, no por que intentara hacerlo por cuenta propia, había sido verdaderamente instintivo, cuando menos lo noté me encontraba bocabajo sobre la cama, echo un ovillo mientras emitía esos pequeños soniditos. Bastaron solo un par de minutos para que me percatara de la gravedad del asunto y olfateara alrededor en busca de mi propio escandaloso aroma a omega.

Jamás podría expresar en palabras el inmenso alivio que sentía al corroborar que en el ambiente no había más que el olor personal que me caracterizaba y el de los bastos experimentos que se colaban en mis habitaciones para mantenerlos en observación: algunos compuestos químicos e insectos que desprendían aroma a ácido encerrados en sus peceras y terrarios.

Lo anterior me llevó a pensar seriamente en que sea cual fuere el desenlace de esto no sería conveniente para mí.

Mi sistema estaba comenzando a depurar las feromonas sintéticas que consumía para poder esconder mi naturaleza, había empezado lento, con cosas normales casi imperceptibles como el mejorado olfato que de apoco se agudizaba más, continuando con aspectos más alarmantes como la consciencia omega y el ahora recién aprendido llamado…no podía permitirme esperar a llegar a los extremos más peligrosos y agresivos, yo sabía lo que le seguía a eso y el hecho no me entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo.

En eso pensaba, sentado al borde de mi cama, con los dedos entrelazados bajo el mentón cuando un olorcito cálido me inundó la respiración: el buen doctor. Sin percatarme de que lo hacía me puse de pie y avancé hasta quedar al frente de la puerta de mi habitación, del otro lado debía estar el alfa, oliendo a una omega institutriz.

El momento más patético de la naturaleza omega podría ser justamente ese, ese…en donde mis ojos se abrían lentamente, viendo sin ver la pulcritud de la madera lustrada y vibraciones insonorizadas brotaban de mi garganta en un intento perezoso y mediocre de llamar la atención de _mi_ único alfa.

Me froté violentamente el rostro mientras escuchaba veintitrés pasos suyos alejándose de las puertas de mi habitación seguido de unos más suaves, sin duda la señora Hudson que andaba tras él.

–No lo entiende doctor –Susurró ella con voz de angustia. –necesita visitar urgentemente un sanatorio…últimamente ha estado actuando más extraño de lo normal –Añadió enseguida –mientras usted no está he escuchado múltiples voces provenientes de su habitación y sonidos como si estuviera lastimando al perro –Dijo esta vez con voz mucho más queda.

Sin poder evitarlo que arrinconé contra la pared, escuchando cuidadosamente lo que este le fuera a responder; no era ni la primera y seguramente no sería la última vez que les escuchara hablar de mí a mis espaldas.

–Solo está estresado, debe ser difícil para él concentrarse en el caso con sus constantes planes de _sabotaje_ y el reciente descubrimiento de que será mi padrino de bodas –Respondió con la voz amable pero notablemente tensa.

Seguido de eso un jadeo incrédulo proveniente de la mujer.

–No señor, me parece extraño. Lo peor de todo es el olor –Cuchicheó, esta vez pareciendo escandalizada.

–¿Olor? ¿De qué habla? –Su voz sonaba curiosa.

Habría sido más sencillo darle puntos a favor por querer indagar en esa misteriosa incógnita planteada para él si no se tratara de la señora Hudson hablando de sinsentidos que me meterían en problemas si no la silenciaba.

–Hablo de…en su habitación –Susurró ella, más bajo.

Era como si estuviera acercándose un poco más para murmurarle aquello como si pensara que yo era capaz de enterarme de todo. Podía visualizarla dentro de mi mente: temblorosa, con gesto acongojado y voz preocupada, seguramente temiendo por la permanencia en pie del 221 B de Baker Street por mi estancia en su interior.

–No sé qué clases de cosa hace allí dentro pero últimamente no dejo de percibir un olor diferente al de nosotros…sé que no son sus pacientes doctor por que…. –Se silenció de repente.

Irrumpí en su conversación saliendo velozmente de mis habitaciones como si de ello dependiera mi integridad mental: quizás si lo hacía.

Apenas salí me acerqué a ella con pasos lentos, cuidados, la veía fijamente, oliendo una pizca de ansiedad en cuando anduve alrededor de ella como lo haría una víbora alrededor de un simple roedor.

–Lo que me parece curioso –Dije con un tono sedoso pero afilado –es cómo nuestra casera es capaz de ir y venir de un punto de la ciudad a otro con diferentes cambios de ropa sin que lleve en sus manos prenda alguna, lo cual me hace suponer que seguramente con quien sea que se encuentre tiene prendas de vestir que guarda a la espera de su regreso….

–¡Holmes! –Amonestó el buen doctor con rostro sonrojado y cejas fruncidas.

La señora me asesinaba con la mirada, fruncía el ceño, se pintaba de diferentes colores de vergüenza, todo en un segundo. Me habría jactado de decir que la bofetada que me dio no había escocido más que la de otras mujeres pero esta me había ladeado el rostro.

–Con permiso, señor Holmes –Gruñó ofuscada.

La seguí con la mirada cuando emprendió huida escaleras abajo, sujetándose apenas las faldas del sencillo vestido al momento de bajar velozmente escalón a escalón.

Apenas se marchó mi mirada regresó al Alfa de imponentes ojos azules que estaba viéndome como si quisiera tomarme de los brazos y sacudirme hasta su hartazgo.

–¡Holmes, por dios! ¿No tienen un límite? –Reprochó.

En lugar de responder a eso entrometí las manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones (o debería decir los pantalones que tomé prestados del buen doctor, si lo notó o no ignoré cualquier indicio y sí, eran bastante grandes para mí) acto seguido dije.

–Se trata de un hombre beta de edad avanzada que, a juzgar por el aroma suave que dejó en ese nuevo vestido que lleva, guarda su ropa junto a la de ella en un espacio reducido resguardado de la humedad, un armario es muy grande y respetaría el aroma propio de la prenda, lo que me lleva a creer que está en un cajón compartido. Esa actitud me hace pensar que es algo esporádico que no requiere demasiado la presencia de prendas de vestir de nuestra casera pero también que es seguro ya que se ha tomado la molestia de guardarle un cambio de ropa –Terminé diciendo.

El alfa desvió el rostro, simulando un gruñido bajo, pude ver sin embargo un indicio de sonrisa temblando en la comisura de sus acolchonados labios antes de que yo mismo sonriera.

Mi gesto se suavizó antes de que me diera cuenta, inintencionadamente busqué su rostro inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado cuando volvió a verme, esta vez sonriendo de verdad pero tratando de no hacerlo, pensará que alguien tenía que ser maduro en esta relación.

Lo leí en sus expresiones faciales y el aire gracioso que lo rodeaba, quería pero no podía. Pensé entonces en añadir.

–Yo creo que es el panadero….

Entonces sí soltó una suave risilla, mi omega ronroneó complacido dentro de mi cabeza tras eso, alagándome por hacer sonreír al alfa. Sin evitar hacerlo alargué una sonrisa lenta con los ojos brillosos.

Cuando su risita se detuvo me encontré viéndolo fijamente, y él también me veía, sosteniéndome la mirada con los profundos ojos azules diluidos en algo más brillante pero al mismo tiempo turbio que no supe interpretar, no supe bien por qué un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral, pero sí me enteré de que mi corazón se aceleraba.

Tragué lentamente sin darme cuenta de que lo hacía, el movimiento de mi garganta pareció despertarlo de su ensimismamiento cuando pasó a mi lado palmeándome el hombro en una camaradería familiar, casi indicándome que lo siguiera hacia el saloncito de estar, sin dudar anduve tras de él hasta que terminamos dentro de la sala.

–¿Cómo te fue? –Pregunté solo para sacar un tema de conversación.

Él se posicionó sobre si silla al lado de la mía, yo por otro lado permanecí en pie.

Aunque mi intención inicial era indagar en el motivo de su rápido retorno: no eran aún las seis, por lo regular demoraba más tiempo en volver.

Noté cómo se tensaba sobre su lugar, fingí que no me daba por enterado cuando saqué despreocupadamente mi pipa y comencé a encenderla, echándole miraditas de reojo a sus labios fruncidos tensamente.

Masculló algo que podría haber malentendido.

Mis alarmas brincaron cuando tuve que preguntar para confirmar que ese murmullo había sido bien escuchado.

–¿Disculpa? –Entre mis labios mi pipa procuraba darle un tono despreocupado a mi voz. –No te escuché.

Sus ojos azules me miraron con enfado por entre las pestañas de trigo.

–Dije que no fui –Espetó seriamente.

Tuve que dar una larga calada al tabaco de mi pipa para no exclamar un inesperado "¡Espléndido!" lleno de una alegría potenciada por el gemidito contento de mi omega dentro de mi cabeza. Sin embargo lo que no pude evitar hacer fue dar una temblorosa pequeña sonrisa en mis labios más que tensos.

–Sin embargo permaneciste fuera de casa al menos un par de horas –Hice notar sin dar demasiada importancia, evitando verlo directamente para no enfatizar mis palabras.

No respondió nada a eso, lo que me hizo mirarlo lentamente, moviendo mis ojos sobre él de forma lenta, analizándolo.

–No pareces molesto –Mascullé, sacando superficialmente la pipa de mis labios.

De nuevo sus ojos fieros volvieron hacia mí: se encontraba sentado en su silla, mirándome como si pensara que sería capaz de hacer que me callara, como si de un momento a otro sus ojos fueran a hacer que mis labios se sellaran.

–Lo cual me dice que no te enojaste conmigo y que claramente no estás molesto con ella –Eso último me hizo fruncir ligeramente el ceño –Entonces….

Me moví cerca de él, notando cómo la sola mención de la omega hacía que se pusiera rígido de una forma no apetecible… _interesante_ ; terminé hincado delante de él, con los ojos agudos observando fijamente su rostro, él apartó la mirada, haciendo girar los ojos con fastidio y suspirando con sentimiento igual.

–mhnm –Contemplativamente aspiré, viéndolo por más tiempo del necesario para deducirlo.

Ni siquiera había necesidad de acercarme tanto a él para saberlo. Podía verlo al otro lado del pasillo y aun así saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Eran sus grandes ojos brillando en algo diferente los que me alarmaban, sacándome de todo terreno conocido, obligándome a estar así de cerca.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ahora no puedo simplemente desviarme? –Preguntó en un bufido.

Entrecerré mis ojos.

–¿De aquí? obviamente, aunque sueles darme aviso de tus salidas si es que no sales conmigo en primer lugar –Le hice notar como si fuera obvio –por otro lado, faltar a tu cita con la señorita Morstan a pesar de haberme dicho que irías con ella…eso es algo notable y sin duda que hay que remarcar –Continué.

Watson continuaba tenso en su lugar. Eché mano de mi olfato para oler discretamente su aroma personal acompañado de nimiedades más y algunos detalles que sí eran útiles.

–Sin embargo tienes un ligero aroma a…. –La realización me hizo abrir los ojos ampliamente en un instante acentuando la iluminación de los hechos.

Esta vez sí gruñó con molestia.

Me habría amedrentado de no ser yo consciente de cómo funcionaba cada vibración de sus gruñidos de molestia, fastidio, protesta y demás.

–¿Qué le ha hecho visitar un sitio como ese, mi querido doctor? –Pregunté enarcando lentamente una de mis cejas.

Podía respirarlo si me acercaba un poco más: el aroma a tabacos mezclados, lo húmedo de los suelos constantemente pisoteados con descuido, el polvo, los perfumes sutiles de omegas que andaban de un lado a otro (Aunque internamente mi omega gruñó con furia por eso) y el alcohol de una bebida derramaba que mi compañero había tenido la mala fortuna de pisotear con el dobladillo de su pantalón de vestir.

–No te incumbe –Saltó a la defensiva.

Su moral era tan recta que apostaría mi sanidad mental a que no había tocado de cerca a ninguno de esos omegas pero que sí los había visto, había convivido con ellos, podría jurar que incluso los había olfateado…pero no les había puesto una mano encima, el aroma no era tan presente para asegurar un contacto físico.

Nunca mentiría a la señorita Morstan.

Estaba seguro de que Watson no era un hombre pasional a pesar de tener pasión, no era alguien que se dejara manejar por bajos instintos, ¡Todo lo contrario! Era un hombre recto con bases sólidas en su moral, respetuoso, un miembro de la sociedad lleno de valores, alguien valiente, confiable, fuerte.

La interrogante era ¿Por qué el alfa ejemplar visitaría un sitio lleno de omegas solteros? Sabíamos de esos lugares, más de una vez yo mismo me vi siendo arrastrado allí para recabar información para la resolución de los casos, pero esta vez él había ido solo, sin mi como compañía. La pregunta radicaba en sus motivos.

–Te dije que no era oficial –Comenté para probar suerte.

Casi sonreí cuando lo vi descolocarse, mirarme como si fuera la materialización de todos sus miedos, de todo lo que pensaba pero no se atrevía a decir. Noté cómo su mandíbula se tensaba, como sus hombros se ponían rectos en una postura defensiva instintiva, en cómo sus espesas feromonas de dominante alfa se alzaban hasta inundar mis fosas nasales causándome escalofríos que bajaban por mi espalda.

Guardé silencio varios minutos, esperando a que me dijera qué le aquejaba. Él era mayor que yo, conocía de la vida, pero eso no le hacía el más intuitivo en cuanto a los conflictos, no más que yo.

–Estaba guardando mis trajes –Me dijo. Sus ojos parecieron iluminarse con gracia cuando me miró –perdón, los restos de mi traje después de nuestra incursión a una celda, cuando yo…. –Se sonrojó lentamente.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. ¡Watson! El honorable médico militar, hombre pasado por tres continentes, mi valiente compañero de piso, doctor personal y alfa ¡Estaba sonrojándose! Lo atribuí a la pena de su siguiente declaración, misma que esperé con ansias.

–Es algo que no entenderías –Concluyó.

Ronronee calladamente dentro de mí.

–Ilústreme, doctor –Solté con voz baja.

Me miró como si no me conociera, con los ojos corriendo de un lado a otro sobre mí. Caí en cuenta de que seguía hincado delante de él, pero no hice nada por cambiar eso.

–Es enserio Holmes, no lo entenderías –Dijo de nuevo.

Le dediqué una mirada seriamente ofendida que me ganó un suspiro algo cansado de su parte. Supe que iba a contarme cuando puso gesto de resignación acompañado de sus ojos llenos de brumas de exaspero.

–No lo entenderías porque tú no quieres tener una pareja, eres tan frío sentimentalmente que a veces dudo que _sientas_ algo, constantemente te expresas con desdén de las relaciones maritales –Añadió –y eres… _un beta_ –Concluyó como si eso fuera lo peor de todo.

Analicé lentamente sus palabras, pasando por alto que no era un beta, y que yo ya estaba en una relación (si bien no sexual una muy firme), en fin.

–Entonces, mi falta de deseo por un compañero sexual es lo que…. –Escandalizado, me miró.

–¿Cómo hablas de eso? –Refunfuñó.

Resté importancia, dando un ademán despectivo.

–Continuando, crees que no comprendería porque no recuerdas que yo haya entablado una relación de índole más _íntima_ añadiendo el hecho de que no soy un alfa –Mascullé casi para mí mismo. –mmn….

Él dio un bufido.

–Crees que la señorita Morstand no es la indicada –Alcé una de mis cejas, mirándolo.

Era ¡Sublime! Si él pensaba que ella no era la indicada la dejaría como a todas las demás y volvería a estar plenamente disponible para mí, para nosotros…para nuestra asociación.

Suspiró con verdadero pesar, vagamente pensé que su malestar no debería estarme causando tanto júbilo pero lo descarté de inmediato. Sin embargo, aún quería saber a qué se debía todo esto aunque más claro no podía ser.

–¿Cuál es el motivo de su duda, mi querido doctor? –Continué sin embargo.

El alfa fingió no prestarme demasiada atención, pero claro que lo hacía.

–Había un olor peculiar muy distintivo en la manga de mi traje –Masculló por lo bajo como si no quisiera decirme –era muy débil…pensé que tal vez alguien me había tocado por accidente en una de nuestras excursiones y que por el calor del momento no me percaté de ello en nuestra huida por el enano de Irene…

Así que sí eso era, la presencia de otro omega.

Haciendo alusión a lo mencionado ya con antelación mi querido doctor era demasiado romántico cayendo en lo empalagoso e increíble, tenía la certeza firme no fundamentada de que cada quien tenía su cada cual, por eso mismo el origen del matrimonio con la señorita Morstan, por eso el cortejar a varias omegas, andaba en busca de su _cual._ Y el muy iluso pensaba que el hecho de haber olfateado en su camisa de _batalla_ un aroma mucho más lindo de algún despistado omega que le tocó era el destino hablando para él.

Nada más sinsentido, seguramente no se trataba de nada más que de un omega más joven o tal vez más fértil que seducía su sistema olfativo. Lo miré durante unos segundos, preguntándome en qué momento podría algún omega haberle tocado durante aquel día: recapitulando, podría haber sucedido durante la noche, cuando me recosté contra su brazo izquierdo sin tener la capacidad de mantenerme despierto por más tiempo.

–Supongo entonces que estuviste buscando en ese lugar de mala muerte a tu misterioso omega –Dije lentamente.

Si me habría parecido que Watson estaba sonrojado en ese momento creí que era cosa de juego, sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono más rojizo, su piel blancuzca a comparación de la mía estaba poniéndose cada vez más roja. Llegué a la conclusión de que pensaba que su _omega misterioso_ no podría más que andar en malos pasos si pensaba que ese alguien le había tocado durante nuestro tiempo de prisión, o que era de muy bajos recursos si el contacto se dio durante nuestra huida por la zona industrial.

–No es lo que tú piensas…. –Aseveró.

–No hay forma de que puedas saber, querido, lo que estoy pensando –Susurré inclinándome solo un poco sobre él.

Mi omega dio un gruñido ronco en mi garganta que estaba seguro que Watson había escuchado, me miró fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos, yo le dediqué una sonrisa pequeña que él no correspondió.

Quería preguntarme algo, lo veía en sus labios tensos, en sus cejas ligeramente fruncidas y la duda en esos intensos ojos.

–Puedes preguntarme –Dije por si aún le quedaba duda.

Suspiró profusamente, desviando el rostro como si mi actitud arrogante le causara exaspero.

–¿Tú que crees, Holmes? –Farfulló con fastidio.

Me puse de rodillas, sonriente como un chiquillo que ha hecho de las suyas. Todo había salido como yo quería y ni siquiera era mérito mío si quería adjudicármelo si no de un desconocido y oloroso omega que (como todas las antiguas novias del doctor) había logrado atontarlo un efímero momento.

–No pierdas la esperanza, querido amigo –Comenté, mirándolo con intensidad en mis ojos castaños.

Se me quedó viendo como si pensara que yo era estúpido, nunca antes me había dedicado mirada tal, casi me resultó ofensivo que lo hiciera, mi intelecto era por demás superior al promedio, fruncí las cejas cuando me miró de esa manera.

–¿Eso es todo? –Preguntó bastante incrédulo.

–¿Desea el buen doctor mis felicitaciones? –Inquirí fingiendo demencia.

Frunció las cejas. Yo casi le sonrío de nuevo, más me mantuve imperturbable.

Estaba de muy bien humor hoy en día. Probablemente las feromonas estaban alterando mi estado de ánimo constantemente, no lo pensé demasiado.

–Holmes, tienes la capacidad de deducir sin apenas pestañear quién robó la joya más valiosa de su alteza –Gruñó como si eso fuera una ofensa para mí –puedes adivinar la profesión y vida privada de las personas que se te cruzan en frente, es bastante claro que eres el mejor en tu _medio_ ¡Por supuesto que sabes lo que quiero saber! –Añadió escupiendo con enfado.

Restado a toda su diatriba el tono de enfado y el sarcasmo lo tomé como un notable alago.

–No escuché más datos que el que encontraste en uno de tus trajes un peculiar aroma a omega que evidentemente te fascinó –Expliqué como sin nada –datos, datos, datos, no puedo hacer ladrillos sin arcilla –Mis manos se apoyaron sobre los apoyabrazos de su silla.

Me colocó las manos sobre los hombros buscando apartarme de sí cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un peculiar visitante que nos encontró en la peor posición en el peor momento, o quizás era el justo, no podría yo saberlo en ese instante.

A juzgar por su mirada de estupefacción creía que la situación era de todo menos inocente: yo estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de mi compañero de piso y aventuras, él sentado en su silla, yo arrodillado delante de él, inclinado más cerca de lo que debería, Watson con sus manos sobre mis hombros.

Le dediqué una sonrisa inocentona a la señorita Morstan.

J&S.W&H

OMG! Yo les dije papus que iba a mandar a la concha de nuestra madre todo lo relacionado con el misterio de la relación hetero entre estos dos niños para poner mis homosexualidades a gustito. Lamento la tardanza babes, no tengo excusa ni pretexto pero sí este capítulo y el que sigue listo para menos de dos días, lo sé, les dije al principio que a veces me da por publicar como si me pagaran por hacerlo.

Como agradecimiento me haría infinitamente feliz si me dejaran un review con su opinión al respecto, los veo luego ;)


	6. Calidéz

Me incliné un poco hacia la mesita de centro que nos servía para mantener un servicio de té para tres personas, rompiendo con ello la poca calma que nos traía el incómodo silencio.

—¿Les apetece comer pastitas? —Pregunté inclinando la cabeza hacia el buen doctor.

Watson me dedicó una tensa mirada por entre sus pestañas de trigo, me estremecí y alejé lentamente mi mano de la bandeja de postres. Todavía viéndolo sostuve entre mis manos la taza de té que me correspondía. Bebí despacio, él me veía fijamente y yo a él.

Un carraspeo a propósito nos hizo volver la mirada hacia la tercera presencia dentro de nuestro hogar.

La señorita Morstan nos penetraba con esos pequeños ojos afilados que tenía. Los bordes de sus párpados estaban delineados con maquillaje negro que le daba un aire mucho más tenso. A mi lado el alfa se reacomodó sobre su lugar, notablemente incómodo con el escrudiño de esos ojos claros.

Por otro lado mi omega ronroneaba en descontento por la presencia de otro omega sin enlazar entro de la misma habitación que mi alfa… ¿Cuándo ridículo sonaba eso?

La omega soltó un largo suspiro cerrando por fin sus agudos ojos.

—Vine porque estoy preocupada por ti —Dijo entonces viendo a Watson.

—Está en las mejores manos, se lo aseguro —Interumpí.

Me gané una mirada severa por parte del alfa y otra de la omega que me hizo encogerme un poco sobre mi sitio, y aún así estaba sonriendo con ¡a comisura de los labios cuando el buen doctor me barrió de arriba abajo con sus intensos ojos azules.

En alguna parte de mi cabeza sabía que tratar de llamar la atención de un gran alfa o mejor dicho, mi gran doctor, frente a otro omega era como una declaración de guerra. Obviamente yo llevaba una delantera porque sabía que Watson estaba reconsiderando enlazar su vida a la de la señorita Morstan.

—Cuando no llegaste a la sita solo pude suponer lo peor —Continuó enseguida.

El gesto de bochorno y de culpa que gobernaban en rostro de mi compañero me ponía muy alerta. Si acaso llegaba a sentir la más mínima sensación de lo que hacía estaba mal para ella seguramente desistiría y entonces yo le vería marcharse con la omega.

—Yo jamás metería al buen doctor en un peligro del que no pueda sacarle —Me entrometí de nuevo.

—John —Se quejó dándole una significativa mirada.

Los ojos azules me volvieron a ver.

—Holmes, si no le molesta…. —Murmuró.

Yo me hice el desentendido unos segundos, mirándolo fijamente antes de dar un asentamiento. Con el aire más elegante que pude imitar me puse de pie, con lentitud me incliné hacia él, viendo por el rabillo del ojo la esceptica mirada de la omega; con voz muy baja susurré entonces.

—Cuando termine sus ocupaciones aquí, querido doctor —Mascullé contra su oído —búsqueme, que yo le ayudaré a resolver nuestro anterior asunto —Dije solo para tentarlo a darse prisa.

Cuando por fin me alejé él tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirándome como si le hubiese hecho una propuesta indecorosa delante de la señorita que no hacía más que vernos con desesperada curiosidad. Le regalé un guiño antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de la salita de estar.

Apenas dejaron de verme corrí escaleras arriba, escondiéndome un par de peldaños arriba solo para poder escuchar sin ser visto por ninguno de los involucrados.

No pasaron dos minutos cuando la señora Hudson frunció el ceño, bajando las escaleras solo para encontrarme a medio camino.

—Señor Holmes, ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? —Cuestionó al verme estático.

Luego las voces no tan calmadas de los otros dos llegaron hasta nosotros.

—¿Es el doctor con su prometida? —Añadió.

Los ojos acusadores me voltearon a ver cómo si con la mirada pudiera matarme.

—¿Está usted espiando una conversación privada? —Bufó.

Yo la miré y rodé los ojos.

—Por lo visto, _Nany,_ no deja usted de hacer las preguntas equivocadas, si de verdad quisiera información no haría interrogantes tan directas —Señalé con petulancia.

— _No voy a preguntar —_ Se oía exasperada la omega.

El ambiente olía a tensión, la beta a mi lado, incluso en su estado de beta, podía olerlo, a mí me llegaba el aroma con una intensidad casi dolorosa con mi sistema limpiándose.

— _No era nada peligroso, simplemente tuve contratiempos —_ Aseguraba el alfa. — _Lamento que te preocuparas por mi…ahora, si me permites puedo acompañarte a casa para que puedas descansar. El sol está cayendo y no es seguro para ti que andes sola de noche…._

Las piernas me temblaron con un estremecimiento extraño cuando olfatee en el aire las feromonas tranquilizantes del alfa. Mis dedos se cerraron sobre el barandal de la escalera, apretándose con más fuerza a medida que el olor calmante llegaba a mi nariz. La casera estaba por continuar sermoneándome cuando las piernas me fallaron, causando que terminara de rodillas sobre el escalón de una firma extraña.

—¡Doctor Watson! —Gritó entonces.

Cuando el buen doctor se asomó y me vio no dudó en ir corriendo hacia mí, vagamente fui consciente de que la señorita Morstan andaba por ahí, pero no lo tomé en cuenta. No llegué a imaginarme qué cara tendría yo si me miraba con preocupación e interrogaba a la casera con cosas como:

—¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Dio indicios de sentirse mal? ¿Tomó o comió algo mientras no estaba yo?

Sentía el rostro muy frío y los dedos entumecidos, cuando intentó que me pusiera de pie las piernas me fallaron de nuevo, por instinto llevé mis manos a sus hombros, tratando de buscar estabilidad mientras él me tomaba por la cintura para ayudarme.

Estaba sudando frío, veía todo borroso, incluyendo sus intensos ojos azules, el cuerpo no me respondía…lo relacioné de forma inconclusa con la sensación de estar entrando en una sobredosis.

Me sentí esconder el rostro en su hombro cuando me llevaba a rastras a su consultorio, dejando fuera a las mujeres que andaban detrás de los dos. Sentí los párpados muy pesados, el cuerpo debilitado mientras me aferraba a su saco con la fuerza que tenía.

Me miró a los ojos unos segundos antes de echarme sobre la camilla, entonces no supe más.

 **SH &JW**

Cuando logré ser consciente de mí mismo me encontraba metido dentro de una cama suave, con el intenso aroma del alfa pululando sobre las sábanas. Instintivamente mi omega ronroneó ante el olor, bastante complacido. Yo mientras tanto lo dejé ser, al final de cuentas un vistazo a la pieza me hizo saber que estaba solo.

Dentro de las mantas rememoré lo sucedido antes de que cayera en inconsistencia. Lo dejé pasar y mejor me apretujé entre las sábanas, frotando mi mejilla sobre las pertenencias del alfa en un acto demasiado íntimo, claro que en ese entonces yo no lo sabía.

Esperé y seguí esperando, no percatándome de la increíble comodidad que me llevaba estar ahí.

Me incorporé de forma lenta, por primera vez no tenía ganas más que de seguir durmiendo, pero mi cuerpo ya no se sentía cansado. Así que en contra de mi voluntad y en favor de buscar respuestas salí de la cama solo para descubrir que me encontraba en ropa de dormir, por inercia tomé la sábana de color blanco de la cama antes de marcharme en busca de Watson.

Eran quizás las seis de la mañana, a juzgar por los luceros que se colaban por la ventana.

Cuando bajé así como estaba me topé con la señora Hudson, que se volvió escandalizada evitando verme como si estuviera yo ofendiéndola de algún modo. Confundido por su actitud entrecerré los ojos.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a tropel los pasos de mi querido doctor; sus espesos ojos azules mirándome con reproche desde el final de las escaleras. Sus labios esponjosos medio escondidos por el impecable bigote se reunían en una mueca.

—En mí defensa —Comencé.

Ni tiempo me dio de terminar cuando ya trepaba los escalones de dos en dos con un claro objetivo, mi persona. No cuestioné, solo eché a correr volviendo sobre mis pasos.

—¡En este momento no se que hice! —Añadí cuando ya giraba sobre el pasillo en busca de mi habitación.

La sábana bien aferrada entre mis dedos mientras corría de un gruñón alfa que iba en mi caza.

Por un momento pensé que estaría bien hasta que me atrapó por el brazo, empujándome sin miramientos dentro de su consultorio como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Su olor estaba siendo particularmente fuerte esa mañana, como si intentara llenar el piso de su aroma.

Nunca antes había cometido tal acción si bien los alfa son caprichosamente territoriales aún en nuestros tiempos.

—Maldición, Watson, tenga cuidado —Me quejé cuando impacté contra la puerta cerrada.

El alfa soltó un gruñido ronco contra mi cabeza cuando quise alejarme de la puerta, me devolvió a mi sitio de golpe, manteniéndome allí. Por un segundo me sentí sorprendido y mi omega gimió en desconcierto.

Podía reconocer el aroma del coraje cuando lo olía.

 _El alfa está molesto._

Sentí un extraño e irracional impulso de gemir quedito y espolvorear besitos en sus mejillas para calmar sus ánimos. El instintivo pensamiento me hizo estremecer.

—Por todos los cielos Holmes. Teníamos un acuerdo —Me gruñó antes de soltarme.

Pestañee un par de veces, incapaz de comprender.

Luego me puse a enumerar las acciones que he tomado que pudieran ocasionarle molestia. Por ejemplo: pensé en el concierto de violín de la madrugada, pero aquello no podía ser, yo tenía permiso de tocar durante las madrugadas entre las tres y las cuatro que era cuando su sueño era tan profundo que no le perturbaría. Descarté aquello.

Había prometido comer un poco más si él lo ofrecía. Evitaba beber sustancias toxicas en su presencia para ahorrarle los discursos de doctor.

Volví a pestañear sin saber qué decirle.

—Ah…. —Parecí confundido y luego entrecerré los ojos tratando de deducirle sin aparente resultado.

—Por dios, ni siquiera lo recuerdas —Bufó en desgano.

Yo lo seguí observando.

—¿Esto es acerca de las prohibiciones de etiqueta donde me pides que use ropa decente? —Probé a decir.

Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron con algo de molestia.

—Cierra la boca, Holmes. Está claro que no te importa en lo más mínimo sostener tu palabra —Cuando abrí la boca para objetar él aumentó el volumen de su voz —Dijiste que nada de drogas dentro de esta casa por MI propia tranquilidad mental —Lo veía cerrando los ojos en clara muestra de estarse conteniendo de pegarme un puñetazo. En silencio lo agradecí —¿O vas a negarme que eso que te pasó no era intoxicación?

Qué listo….

—No he faltado a mi palabra…yo no he vuelto a consumir sustancias…tóxicas —Le aclaré.

Desencajó ligeramente la mandíbula, viéndome con esos fieros ojos de alfa que tenía. Me enrollé mejor en la sábana que saqué de su cama, tapando mí falta de prendas pesadas como si debiera aunque el pudor entre nosotros era más bien estrecho.

—Holmes. Sé que no poseo tu brillante cerebro o tu enorme inteligencia —Levanté ligeramente una ceja, gratamente alagado —pero no soy estúpido. Sé reconocer una intoxicación por sustancias químicas cuando la veo. ¡Te temblaban las manos y estabas pálido!

Mi omega ronroneó complacido por su observación.

—Sin embargo, querido Watson, creo que olvidó tomar en cuenta que ésta intoxicación pudiera deberse a sustancias con las que anteriormente me viera involucrado —Dije entonces, acurrucado en el mismo lugar —de modo tal que su conclusión es cierta pero también mi evidente abstinencia.

Me miró con dureza varios segundos.

—Ninguna sustancia que yo conozca causa intoxicación al cuerpo después de haberla usado hace más de tres meses y dejar de consumirla. ¿Haría el favor de explicar a qué se debe? —Espetó con ironía.

Yo sonreí. No tenía idea de cuando se había hecho mejor interrogando. Al parecer le llevaba por el buen camino.

—Supongo entonces que debo confesar que estuve experimentan-….

No terminé de hablar cuando le vi llevarse una mano al bolsillo derecho y extraer de él una conocida cajita de pastillas que yo debería tener guardadas en…en el saco que me quitó para dejarme dormir cómodo.

Maldije internamente.

—Aun no sé qué es —Confesó —no parecen pastillas de coca o alguna otra droga que yo conozca. Abría probado alguna pero no confiaba en que no fuera veneno, aunque considerando tu historial bien podría ser esto una forma retorcida de drogarte —Terminó diciendo, con los ojos moviéndose del estuche a mi rostro y viceversa.

No respiré por un segundo.

—Son…es —Titubee —Una reacción química que yo…que yo estuve haciendo —Le dije —no es para drogarse…son píldoras…que tienen otros fines —Aspiré —¿Quieres? —Tendí la mano pidiéndolas de regreso.

Hizo ademán de devolverlas retractándose a último minuto.

—Lo haré cuando me digas qué son…

Me quedé en blanco varios segundos. ¿Qué se supone que le diría? Siempre podría mentirle y continuar con mi farsa hasta que pudiera sostenerla pero luego estaba esa inquietud diciendo que era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle…, _confesar_ eso que escondía jamás había estado en mis planes, aún para mí mejor…no, mi único amigo.

—De acuerdo, pero me las entregarás después —Condicioné.

Él bufó, sus párpados cayeron a la mitad de sus ojos como hacía cuando algo le molestaba.

—Cuando yo era menor…descubrí que poseía la peor de las condiciones biológicas que pueden existir en este mundo —Confesé quizás con aires dramáticos —así que sinteticé un medicamento que me ayudaste a contrarrestar sus efectos —A medida que explicaba sus ojos cobraban una nueva luz —llevo más de la mitad de mi vida consumiéndolos. Por eso le pido que…. —De nuevo le extendí la mano —me los devuelva

Me observó detenidamente, luego al medicamento, después su rostro pareció teñirse de algo incomprensible. Parecido al momento justo en que la rabia es combinada con la incredulidad.

—Por dios santo, Holmes. ¡Soy tú médico…! ¡No, olvida eso! Soy tú Amigo —Se corrigió. —tengo derecho a saber si estás enfermo.

Lo miré fijamente.

—¿Es al menos algo que no te ponga en riesgo durante uno de tus casos? Espera, déjame reformularlo, ¿Es algo que te ponga en peligro siempre? ¿Siquiera pensaste en informarme para que yo tomé medidas? —Gruñó.

Me encogí lentamente de hombros y restando importancia respondí.

—Mi querido Watson, su presencia es suficiente medida preventiva.

Nunca le mentí corrigiéndolo, yo sí veía mi condición como una enfermedad. Pareció relajarse un poco, aunque ello no aminoraba su expresión incrédula.

—Voy ahora a hacerte un chequeo médico, hombre necio —Escupió entre gruñidos.

Sus manos puestas sobre mis hombros me condujeron hasta su escritorio. Sin delicadeza alguna arrancó la sábana que tenía entre mis manos, dejándome completamente expuesto y en clara desventaja. Unos segundos me miró de arriba abajo, quizá evaluando el estado de mi físico.

Mi omega se sacudió con la vergüenza virginal de una señorita omega y aún así me instó a mostrar un poco más la parte derecha de mi cuello, para cuándo me percaté el también lo había hecho.

Rápidamente incliné la cabeza de lado aún en esa posición, fingiendo que observaba un nuevo detalle en la alfombra y solo porque podía dije:

—mm…un nuevo paciente —Recompuse la postura, mirándole como sin nada.

Pareció extrañado pero no dijo nada.

Me sentí aliviado. Mi adormilado omega sollozó por haber sido ignorado por el fuerte alfa después de haber realizado semejante muestra de confianza pero yo continúe estoico mientras esté me chequeaba toqueteando mis costillas.

—Estás perdiendo peso —Comentó.

Por alguna razón me incómodo, normalmente nunca me importaba lo que dijera en ese ámbito. Lo atribuí al omega que despertaba.

—Deberías dormir más, acortarás tu vida si sigues así.

Sacudí la mano.

—Por supuesto que no, son cosas inútiles.

—Hablo en serio, Holmes no puedes seguir así.

—Le doy el mantenimiento necesario a mi cuerpo como para que me sirva para atrapar criminales y resolver casos.

Bufó. Luego suspiró mientras me checaba el pulso.

—Tienes mucha suerte.

Lo miré extrañado.

—Ser un beta te permite tomarte este tipo de libertades —Resopló como si considerara mis decisiones estúpidas —si fueras un alfa te comerías la alacena entera después de tanta abstinencia alimenticia —murmuró continuando con mis ojos —es todavía peor para un omega, aunque no necesito decirte, tú ya lo sabes.

Inspiré antes de responder por inercia.

—Problemas para el correcto desarrollo y maduración de los óvulos lo que provocaría una gestación ligeramente complicada de conseguir. Apariencia menos brillante, una lastima para un omega. Cansancio que aumenta con forme a la edad con secuelas de patrones desordenados del sueño…

Me percaté entonces de que yo ya sufría de todo eso. Al menos las que podía notar. Fruncí las cejas.

—Claro —Dijo él ajeno a mí. —Y aunque no seas ninguno aún deberías cuidarte.

Su mano me sostenía ahora el rostro para comprobar mis reacciones de visión periférica pasando su mano libre al costado de mi cráneo.

En un momento su dedo resbaló hasta rozar una de mis glándulas odoríferas, me estremecí y las piernas me temblaron. Muy distinto a lo que sucedió durante la pelea de box con aquel sujeto. Tomé nota de eso pero aún así le sujeté la muñeca para sacarla de allí.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos, yo correspondí a su mirada.

De repente sentí arritmia cardíaca. Él estrechó los ojos, yo temblé.

—Holmes…

—¿Watson?

Un suspiro pesado se le escapó.

—Le pido que suelte mi camisa

Apenas dijo eso bajé la mirada para percatarme de que sostenía la manga de su camisa en un puño fuerte. Mis nudillos estaban blancos. Mi mano temblaba ligeramente.

Sentía las mejillas muy calientes. Le sonreí temblorosamente.

—¿Se siente usted bien? —Preguntó al ver que no le soltaba.

—N-no —Dije.

Luego me fui hacia adelante.

—¡Holmes! —Me atrapó con fuerza.

Yo no respondí. Había sensaciones, como el ser alcanzado por el peor de los cansancios, como ser sumergido en agua helada, como ser sostenido con fuerza.

—¿Tiene que ver con su condición? ¡Holmes, míreme!

Sentí sus dedos sujetándome el mentón y las mejillas. Mis ojos no enfocaban. Logré producir una especie de gemido extraño. Con manos temblorosas alcance las pastillas que sostenía. Al demonio el nuevo lote que tendría que esperar, ¡Esa sensación me estaba matando!

Mis manos temblaron antes de que pudiera abrir el estuche, solté un gemido de frustración cuando resbalaron de mis dedos. Watson conociendo lo que quería me afianzó por la cintura antes de arrodillarse conmigo en el piso y poder tomar las pastillas. Colocó una entre mis labios, yo la tragué con dificultad, luego le indiqué la otra con la mirada, la puso en mi boca.

Lentamente recuperé la visión, cuando lo hice me encontré frente a sus azules ojos, me veía con preocupación. Parecía realmente afectado. Agotado, recosté la cabeza sobre su hombro, así sentados en el piso como estábamos: nuestras piernas hechas un nudo, su brazo sujetándome de la cintura.

Una inmensa tranquilidad me embargó a pesar de mi estado vulnerable. No quise pensar, o sentir, solo quería quedarme, no moverme y por primera vez no deducir. Solo aspiré su aroma. Al paso de los segundos mi cuerpo se relajaba, pero yo no me moví.

 **H &W**

Según yo éste capítulo estaba publicado, ahora regreso y sucede que no. Pues bien. Ni modo. Solo me resta disculparme con todos ustedes por este error. De verdad lo siento.

Espero que les gustará. Publicaré después la parte que iba a subir hoy. Un besote así, enorme, a las personitas que me dejan review, los amito, que sepan que este fic es para ustedes. Nos vemos!


	7. Familiaridad

Lentamente me soltó. Sus dedos dejaron de vagar por mis hombros prodigando ese cómodo masaje para ayudarme a llegar a la calma. En silencio reconocí el gesto como bastante efectivo. Mis piernas estaban trabadas con las suyas en una posición bastante extraña, mis rodillas dobladas rozando el interior de muslos mientras sus piernas se pasaban por encima de mis pantorrillas.

No realicé ademán alguno de moverme cuando levanté lentamente la vista, sus pupilas puestas sobre mí como si intentara analizarme con su eficaz ojo clínico. Internamente sonreí.

Quizás aún le faltaba visión, agilidad, pero era bastante listo. Lo que resultaba más beneficioso para él era que me conocía por la familiaridad de nuestra convivencia: varios años ya.

Con cuidado busqué en su rostro algo que me dijera cuál era su intriga para prepararme para ella con antelación.

–Tiene que darme detalles de su condición –Medio exigió –no podemos pasarnos todo el tiempo llegando a estos extremos en los que mi cordura se ve tentada, Holmes

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño.

–No debería usted preocuparse –Respondí.

Un gruñido incrédulo abandonó su boca mientras apartaba sus manos de mí como si el tacto le causara quemazón en la piel.

–Increíble. Por si no lo recuerdas, Holmes, soy yo quien tiene que velar por tu seguridad y lidiar con las secuelas de todas tus locuras y estupideces –Reprochó más en alto.

Le observé con detenimiento.

De ningún modo podía exponerme como a una figura frágil. Socialmente no podría. Imaginaba a todo el mundo apartándome de las escenas de crímenes por la ausencia de un alfa si él decidía marcharse. Cómo la sociedad completa se volvía contra mi trabajo, impidiéndome acercar, sancionándome si intentaba siquiera poner en su lugar a un alfa, por más criminal que fuera….

–Como yo veo las cosas, mi querido Doctor, pronto usted estará cuidando del bienestar y de los…estragos de las acciones de otra persona –Escupí en un gruñido.

Imaginarme ese tipo de escenarios siempre alteraba mi control emocional. Era inconcebible pensar en un futuro donde yo ya no pudiera ejercer nunca más mi profesión…. Sería más gloriosa la muerte.

Me miró con recelo.

–Creí que la etapa de desprecio hacia mi relación con Mary….

Con torpeza me puse de pie, sujetándome de donde pude hacerlo. En este caso su escritorio. Con sacudidas un tanto violentas me desenredé de sus piernas.

–Mi querido Doctor –Solté con despecho. –Siéntase en la libertad de corregirme si estoy en lo incorrecto, aunque por experiencia sabemos usted y yo que casi nunca me equivoco –Mascullé –pude ver que su enardecido amor se ha visto menguado por la presencia fantasmal de un omega al que ni siquiera ha usted visto frente a frente ¿Debo llamar a esto algo por lo que valga la pena dejarle ir? ¡¿Cuán iluso le gustaría parecer?! –Gruñí, viéndole hacia abajo.

Lentamente se puso de pie, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Vagamente fui consciente de que en ningún momento del pasado yo le había hablado así. Él conocía de sobra lo capaz que era de herir a otros con el uso de mis palabras, sin embargo jamás me había visto obligado a utilizar esa habilidad en contra suya.

–Por un momento tuve el pensamiento de que usted podría escaparse de la estupidez mundana de los alfa…el error ha de ser mío por poner en tan engrandecida altura mis expectativas –Continué.

Me incliné para recuperar la sábana que había perdido tras su deseo de revisar mi estado físico. Cuando la tuve me enrollé en ella, elevé el mentón para ver su rostro. La mandíbula tensa. En su mirada se pintaba el desconcierto.

–Permítame hacerle una deducción acertada, _querido_ Doctor. –Mis dedos se apretaron en torno a la manta. –Y entonces podrá hacer lo que mejor le parezca. El nuevo Omega en su vida debe ser alguien involucrado constantemente con los problemas judiciales, por lo tanto o es un criminal, de cualquier índole que guste imaginar usted, o un colaborador de la justicia, me inclino ligeramente por lo primero…. –Pareció fruncir lentamente el ceño –me parece recordar escucharle haber mencionado que sintió su presencia cerca de la zona industrial, debe ser alguien de posición económica baja si se ve obligado a cometer delitos que le hagan terminar dentro de los separos de Scotland Yard….

Boqueó confundido.

–Le aconsejo entonces que busque a un Omega que frecuente Scotland Yard, quizás tenga más suerte si revisa los separos, a falta de datos es lo más que puedo decirle. Con esto dicho entonces podrá encontrarle y cuando lo haga confírmeme que se trata de una criatura virginal con el aroma intenso, una que nunca ha tenido contacto físico con otro alfa, más compatible con usted que su actual prometida, quizás más bella también….Entonces podrá darse cuenta de que lo suyo con su prometida es solo un encaprichamiento pasajero como los muchos que ya ha tenido y yo podré esperar otros tres meses hasta que su olfato capture el aroma de un omega que le guste más que este y como ya lo hice ahora le ayudaré también a buscarlo –Solté de repente como si esto fuera una ofensa.

En ningún momento había parado para respirar una sola bocanada de aire. Mi pecho subía y bajaba. Me percaté entonces de que había elevado un poco la voz.

Al notar lo que había hecho mi rostro se volvió inexpresivo. Acababa de mostrarme molesto por algo que no debería concernirme. Culpé entonces a mi estado a la defensiva provocado por la exigencia del doctor de que le confesara el estado real de mi condición, aunque realmente mi herido omega tuviera también algo que ver con eso.

Noté sus ojos ponerse turbios, pero también brillantes.

El tono azul de sus ojos volviéndose translúcido, permitiéndome ver a sí a un hombre inseguro y avergonzado de sí mismo que titubeaba sobre su lugar sin saber qué hacer consigo mismo. Aunque me arrepentí de mis palabras al darme cuenta de que mi opinión al parecer resultaba importante para él no hice nada por remediar la situación, realmente no sabría cómo hacerlo.

Cuando pasó a mi lado para marcharse le dejé ir.

Al final de cuentas él salió de la habitación con el rostro en alto y los hombros cuadrados, como todo un soldado.

Me recargué hasta casi sentarme en su escritorio, mi mirada fija sobre mis pies. Sin saber el por qué me sentí sumamente agotado. Mis hombros cayeron hacia adelante incapaces de imitar una postura erguida.

Tras unos momentos me percaté de que no podía seguir estando entre las cosas con aroma a Watson, salí de la estancia sin prisa pero sin calma solo para escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse. Él se había marchado.

No intenté deducir a donde o más bien…no quise reconocer la respuesta. Continué con mi camino hasta mis habitaciones, donde me vestí para salir a buscar más pistas que hablaran para mí acerca del paradero del _resucitado_ Blackwood.

 **SH &JW**

Suspiré con cansancio cuando miré alrededor, todos mis compañeros dentro de los separos ya me esperaban rodeándome, listos para escucharme hacer una ronda nueva de chistes. La escena estaba repitiéndose muchas más veces de las que me gustaría.

–De acuerdo, caballeros. Para el siguiente necesito un poco más de especio, hagan el favor de dar dos pasos hacia atrás –Pedí.

Lo cierto es que el aroma a alfas, betas y omegas estaba mareándome. Nadie en todo el lugar sería capaz de distinguir su propio aroma del de otros, era una enorme revoltura de esencias que causaba confusión hasta a la más ágil de las mentes, o incluso al más ávido de los olfatos.

Cuando me dieron un poco de espacio abrí la boca para continuar, pero a mí no acudieron las palabras. No muy lejos de nosotros comenzó a quejarse un joven varón que minutos antes también me escuchaba hablar. Era un omega varón, caucásico, de ojos claros, alrededor de los veintiséis, no, veintidós; su estatura engañosa aumentaba años a su apariencia, el maltrato de las calles le había hecho perder brillo a su cabello y su piel, he ahí los años extras.

Lo contemplé con ojos casi tan vivaces como los de los alfas que estaban allí. Olfatee por encima, reconociendo un incremento notorio en sus feromonas de omega. Enseguida pensé que debido a su malestar físico estaba buscando llamar la atención de los alfa para pedir su favor.

Decidí no preocuparme demasiado por ello hasta que le vi sostenerse fuertemente la zona baja del cuerpo, mis ojos calculadores se deslizaron desde la mueca de dolor de sus labios y cejas hasta la palma extendida sobre su vientre: sudoración, coloración rojiza en la piel, aumento de secreción de hormonas, dolor fuerte en la zona abdominal….Oh, no.

Este hombre estaba teniendo un celo omega en el peor lugar posible.

Me puse de pie de un salto.

–¡Oficiales! –Llamé fuerte.

Fue como si mi voz fuera el detonante de una bomba que estalló justo cuando las palabras abandonaron mi boca. Los alfas que estaban allí saltaron hacia el chico que se retorcía fuertemente en el piso, gruñendo y jadeando.

Lo siguiente seguramente permaneció dentro de mi cabeza durante más segundos de los que debería.

El resto de escasos omegas que estaban allí se encogieron sobre sí mismos antes de empezar a gimotear, algunos incluso sentados sobre el suelo. Sus cabezas bajas pero sus ojos viendo a los alfas que levantaban estelas de feromonas.

Por primera vez no supe entender lo que pasaba hasta que noté a los alfa comenzando a entrar en celo. Entonces una cadena de desafortunados acontecimientos le siguió a eso: el resto de omegas también comenzó a hacerlo.

Yo parado en medio de todo el revoltijo de gruñidos, gemidos de dolor y pavor, hormonas que saltaban por el aire. Me dejé caer contra una de las bancas del lugar, buscando apartarme del camino de los cada vez más furiosos alfas a causa de la escasez omega. Aprecié como se gruñían entre ellos buscando la prevalencia del más fuerte.

Me habría resultado curioso de estudiar si no estuviera yo en medio de todo eso. Tantos aromas juntos me mareaban. Estaba aovillado sobre una banda, buscando encogerme para dejarle libre el paso a los furiosos alfas.

Jadee en busca de una bocanada de aire limpio. El ruido de las rejas siendo agitadas por los oficiales beta del lugar llenaron mis oídos. Los alfa de afuera revolviéndose también, afectados por el influjo de las feromonas de los omega que se retorcían en el piso pidiendo cosas de las que se avergonzarían al recobrar la razón.

A eso le temía yo tanto….

Esa pérdida de compostura, de pensamiento, de control sobre sí por instintos primitivos.

Todo parecía correr en cámara lenta: los omega tirados en el piso buscando deshacerse de sus prendas de vestir como si les quemasen la piel, sollozando y gimiendo.

Me encogí en mi sitio, procurando respirar lo menos posible ese pesado aire. No que tuviera miedo de entrar en celo, ese mismo día había tomado mis dos últimos supresores, pero aun así mi omega se sentía amenazado ante la presencia de los desconocidos alfa.

Me fue imposible continuar en mi lugar cuando fui pillado de sorpresa por un alfa que me tiraba de mi asiento en un empujón doloroso. Gruñí por el impacto contra el suelo cuando me percaté de la presencia del otro. Confundido, le miré fijamente durante unos segundos.

Su nariz se perdió en mi mejilla cuando abrí los ojos de par en par.

 _Me estaba olfateando._

Un golpe seco cayó sobre su mandíbula proferido por mí. Entre sacudidas violentas busqué sacármelo de encima, gimiendo de pavor.

 _¿Dónde está mi alfa?_

Se alteró mi omega.

No comprendía el motivo de su ataque, yo no estaba sufriendo un celo repentino, había tomado mis supresores esa misma mañana, dos de ellos…no podía reconocerme, no había forma alguna.

Patee al aire cuando me apretó con fuerza los antebrazos, me estremecí de forma negativa cuando buscó acercar de nuevo su nariz a mi rostro: el alfa era nada más que un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta, cabello muy obscuro, piel requemada por el sol…no pude deducir algo más o ver detalles profundos porque en esos momentos estaba en blanco.

Un golpe de adrenalina me recorrió al completo, dejé de gemir de incomodidad acallando a mi omega, demasiado ocupado eliminando su cercanía con un golpe de mi frente a su nariz.

Aulló de dolor antes de levantarme por los antebrazos y hacerme rebotar contra el suelo en una secuencia de tres golpes seguidos.

Mi cabeza dio giros durante un momento antes de aclararse para ser consciente de que yo estaba siendo aplastado bajo el peso de un cuerpo bastante grande.

Me sacudí, mareado como estaba, revolviéndome furioso. Mis piernas temblaban a causa de la adrenalina mientras la fuerza de mis brazos parecía ceder. Sopesé el que ese alfa percibiera mi aroma…. Tuve pavor de que eso fuera lo que estaba pasando.

 _¿Dónde está mi alfa?_

Cuando su nariz sangrante llegó a rozar mi garganta me fue imposible no proferir el tremendo grito que solté, horrorizado sin saber por qué.

–¡John!

El revuelo siguió alrededor, apreté fuerte los ojos, los puños y los dientes, preparándome para el irrefrenable mordisco a mi garganta o a mi cuello que por fortuna no llegó.

Tenía los talones clavados contra el piso, las piernas tensas y apretadas mientras el alfa continuaba olisqueando. Su nariz se deslizó por el costado derecho de mi cuello, fue cuando comencé a patear de nuevo de una forma instintiva y revuelta.

La sombra de otro cuerpo me cubrió la luz del escaso sol, solo entonces pude escuchar de nuevo.

–¡Déjale! –Un gruñido fuerte pero no tanto como el de un alfa.

Era un oficial beta de Scotland Yard, le reconocí como a Clarke. Nunca me había sentido tan contento de verle hasta que a empujones me sacó al otro de encima. En un ademán de rabia le patee al alfa el rostro antes de levantarme sobre mis temblorosas piernas.

No llegué a dar más de dos pasos cuando otro alfa golpeó al oficial y uno más me empujó la cabeza contra el metal de otra banca: mi cráneo rebotó sobre la superficie dura y helada en un sonido metálico que me nubló la vista.

–¡Suéltenme! –Escuché que alguien gritaba – ¡Tengo que entrar allí!

Vagamente sentí un líquido espeso que me corría la parte de arriba de la ceja izquierda. Mis sentidos embotados.

El nuevo alfa me sujetó los cabellos en un puño demasiado doloroso, yo manotee en busca de sacarme sus manos de encima pero el movimiento fue tan soso y débil en el estado en el que estaba que no pareció un movimiento defensivo en lo absoluto, al menos no uno que fuera a sacarme de ahí.

Mi omega me urgía a sollozar por ayuda mientras mi razón me gritaba que debía aclarar mi mente del miedo para poder pensar.

De un tirón me hizo voltear la cabeza contra la banca de modo que mi mejilla quedó aplastada contra el metal, el resto de mi cuerpo sujeto por una mano firme, doblado en una posición incómoda: mi cuello estaba expuesto, yo realmente mareado por el ambiente y por el golpe.

De nuevo otro alfa empujaba al que me sostenía, quizás para tomar su lugar. Los segundos que duró la refriega me bastaron para deslizarse de la banca y ponerme torpemente de pie.

–John –Titubee en un susurro torpe. Los ojos sin poder enfocar a causa del golpe.

Tantee al aire, buscando un lugar para salir de ese caos.

Nuevas manos me sujetaron, esta vez por la cintura y la espalda en un abrazo que me pareció de lo más reconfortante. Instintivamente supuse que mi omega se sintió a salvo porque mi frente cayó contra un hombro suave.

Yo no quería.

Por más a salvo que se sintiera mi omega en ese abrazo protector yo lo único que deseaba era salir del lugar y volver a casa con mi querido Doctor. Gemí de desasosiego, pero fui incapaz de moverme.

No fui consciente del momento en que fui arrastrado hacia el exterior de los separos, entendí con esfuerzo fragmentos de una conversación que se sostenía entre el alfa que me presionaba contra su cuerpo y otra persona…. _¿Un alfa no enloquecido_ …? Necesito más datos.

–¡Por favor! ¡Todo el tiempo ayuda a Scotland Yard!

No entendí más hasta que fui empujado sobre una superficie suave. Había demasiado movimiento, el espacio era reducido, entendí que era un coche. _Oh._

Lentamente me acomodé solo para ver que el alfa se metía en el espacio conmigo. Gimotee de alivio cuando sus manos me apretaron las palmas de las manos en un tacto consolador.

Una vez fuera de todo el revoltijo de olores a mi nariz llegó el suave aroma familiar que tanto mi omega había estado clamando.

–Watson –Llamé solo por hacerlo.

 _Melocotón, té de hojas verdes, pólvora, detergente, John…_

–Avisaron a la señora Hudson de tu estadía en Scotland Yard…esperé todavía un par de horas para pasar por aquí…de haber sabido –Siseó de coraje. Se removía como si buscara algo.

Negué con la cabeza. Mi mente apenas aclarándose.

–No sucedió mucho…aunque probablemente yo habría sido de más ayuda si no hubiera sido noqueado –Respondí con mucha más facilidad, dándome cuenta entonces del dolor de cabeza producido por el golpe y de que estaba temblando.

Él gruñó realmente molesto pero mi omega advirtió que su rabia no era contra mí.

–Nunca supe que un alfa atacara a un beta –Frunció el ceño. –No así…. –Masculló.

Me mordí los labios. Las mandíbulas me dolían, supuse que por mantener los dientes apretados entre sí.

–Watson….

Él se agitó ante mi llamado. El coche se movía apacible, pero era lo único tranquilo en ese lugar.

–Ya basta, Holmes, por favor. Acabe con mi miseria y dígame de una vez que le está pasando –Me encaró.

Sus manos aun sujetando las mías, que temblaban. Lentamente una de ellas subió hasta mi rostro, sisee cuando su pulgar rozó una herida abierta justo sobre mi ceja. Con su mano libre extrajo un pañuelo de su bolsillo y casi con cariño limpió la sangre de mi frente. Sus ojos azules diluidos, eran tan transparentes.

 _Mi alfa._

Me encogí de hombros despacio, temeroso de romper la calma momentánea.

Su aroma fuerte inundaba el lugar avisando que estaba molesto, sin embargo, mientras me atendía su olor se suavizó.

–Usted no vio lo que yo vi…. Un solo omega provocó todo lo que sucedió ahí adentro. No sé cómo, aún pero…. –Fui interrumpido.

–¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó incrédulo, apartando brevemente sus mimos.

Lo miré fijamente unos segundos no comprendiendo qué parte de mi relato le habría causado curiosidad hasta que me percaté, entonces apreté los labios y no dije nada.

–Dijiste que no sabías algo….

Bufé.

–Por favor, Watson, yo tampoco lo sé todo –Renegué.

Eso debió haberle parecido gracioso porque soltó una pequeña risita que terminó por aligerar la tensión de sus hombros.

Se acomodó contra su asiento, pero sus dedos seguían enredados en los míos. Yo no hice ademán de soltarle. Mi aterrorizado omega suplicando que me acercara al brazo protector del alfa a pesar de saber que me había salvado de golpizas peores por mi propia cuenta. Entendí que nunca me había visto bajo un ataque similar. No de esa índole.

Me moví hasta rozar su hombro con el mío, luego dejé caer mi cabeza contra el respaldo. Mi descontento omega seguía inquieto, pidiendo el abrazo cariñoso del alfa.

–Tenía doce años cuando me di cuenta de mi condición –Susurré sin querer romper ese momento de comodidad que tenía conmigo.

Pareció realmente interesado ya que yo rara vez hablaba de mi pasado antes de conocerle.

–Estaba tan horrorizado que no encontré otra solución….

Cerré los ojos, escuchando sus latidos dentro de mi cabeza. Supe que él no entendía de lo que yo estaba hablando. Su aroma de rabia estaba cediendo junto con la adrenalina al saber que estábamos fuera de peligro.

–Usted no se vio afectado –Dije entonces cambiando bruscamente de tema. Mis ojos abriéndose con el brillo del descubrimiento.

Con el pensamiento más claro y las hormonas de un solo alfa llenando mis sentidos pude empezar a recapitular hechos muy a pesar de mi lloroso omega.

Él suspiró con algo parecido a la derrota. Pensé que era por tener que resignarse a que yo no diría más.

–Es curioso –Respondió.

Lentamente giré el rostro en su dirección.

–¿Me dirá el motivo? –Pregunté directamente.

Reconocí que no tenía por qué haber eliminado de mi cabeza datos como el funcionamiento más básico de los alfa y los omega, en esos momentos me habría resultado de lo más útil, pero tenía a un médico a mi lado que me facilitaría las cosas con sus conocimientos. Esa era una de las muchas ventajas de que un alfa tan excepcional fuese mi compañero.

Habló con aires derrotistas. Sus ojos cayeron al piso, su mano se soltó de la mía en un movimiento lento. Nunca le había visto tan afligido. Casi sentí arrepentimiento de preguntar, sin embargo mentiría si dijera que aun así no lo habría hecho.

–Estoy perdido –Suspiró –no espero que lo entienda Holmes, pero esto ya me ha pasado. –Continuó.

Lo miré fijamente intentando comprender. Mis pensamientos buscando datos que pudiera enlazar a esa afirmación.

–De unos años a la fecha me he vuelto incapaz de reconocer el aroma del celo de los omega. Sé por amigos y colegas míos que esto solo se presenta en alfas que ya están enlazados pero en mi caso…. –Se sonrojó ligeramente cuando lo dijo. Yo lo veía con confusión –pensé en Mary como la omega más compatible a mí hasta que pasó lo de…bueno

Su cabeza se hundió aún más en el piso.

Me removí en mi lugar.

Rápidamente hice conexiones en mi cabeza: por eso la búsqueda casi a ciegas. Nunca me pareció que tuviera un mal olfato, de hecho poseía uno muy bueno, entonces descarté esa opción de inmediato. Si el celo de un omega no le afectaba era porque su alfa debía estar considerando seriamente que el omega en cuestión no era compatible con él en lo más mínimo, o tal vez…tal vez su alfa ya estuviera con la atención puesta en otro. Supe que no se trataba de Morstan y el pensamiento casi me hizo saltar de alegría, pero entonces recordé al _otro_ omega.

Mi omega protestó.

No quería que mi alfa se fuera….

 **SH &JW**

Hola bombones. Pues yo creo que vamos a tener que meterle un poco de prisa a esto, verdad? No me juzguen si en el siguiente capítulo se nos mete un salto temporal medio chusco porque queda de perlas para el fic. Otra cosa que voy a decir es que sí, evidentemente mi Watson está siendo un poquitín despistadillo pero es porque no puedes encontrar algo que no estás buscando ¿O no? Pero no se preocupen, sé que el caballero es medio despierto también y veremos de eso en el futuro, hombre que de eso me encargo yo.

Un beso enorme para los comentarios. Me gusta un montón leer su opinión sobre el fic, hacen que se sienta no abandonado , gracias por eso. Les veo pronto.


End file.
